Tomodachi
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: AU. Daisuke is shuttled off to boarding school, but Sekitomachi Academy isn't what it seems to be. Students are harassed, beaten, and made slaves...by other students. DaisukexKen.
1. the train that leads to tomorrow is on a...

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: *sigh* and here goes yet-another Kensuke serial...with 'Love Is,' and 'Sandglass' still unfinished, I'm building up quite a track record of fics-in-limbo...  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi ~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke! Yay!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second story I've written to the tune of 'Ai No Kusabi,' however, it's a lot happier (?) than 'Behind Closed Doors' was. (Also unfinished....dammit.) I do remember reading a Gundam Wing fic very similar to the one you're about to read, more than a year ago...any similarities between them are a result of my imaginiation combining with my memory. If I could find the story again I'd write this one more carefully to make sure that they weren't too similar, but I don't remember the name or the author of it. >.   
  
  
Daisuke sighed heavily as he tossed his suitcase onto the double bed, pausing to loosen the tie around his neck. The room was unpleasantly humid and a little too dark for his liking. The mahogany-haired teenager undid the top button of his crisp white dress shirt and flopped onto the bed.   
  
It was his first day at Sekitomachi Academy for Boys, and already he hated it.   
  
The school, one of the best his wealthy parents could afford, had presented itself to them by word of mouth, after three of Daisuke's Odaiba High School teachers complained of his disinterest in school, sleeping in class and failing of tests. The result had been boarding school, and this particular hole had been the suggestion of the principal himself.   
  
As he accomodations went, it was pretty nice--he had a room to himself, a cool meal card, and a slightly itchy uniform that was fairly similar to his old one at Odaiba. The problem with Sekitomachi, however, was the students.   
  
The teens' thoughts were comfirmed by the appearance of Takeru, a senior at Sekitomachi, barging unannounced through Daisuke's doorway. A brown-haired teen with striking emerald eyes followed by his side. "Daisuke! Where've you been? Are you coming down for supper or what?"   
  
"I've been lugging my stuff up to my room--by myself, I might add," Daisuke responded plainly.   
  
"Oh!" Takeru grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. If you'd told me I could have sent Iori, but we were...occupied." The brown-haired boy, Iori, lowered his eyes to the ground. "You really need to find yourself a Pet quickly, Dai. Just about all the senior students already have one--or are one."   
  
The 'Pet' phenomenon was one aspect of the school that already bothered Daisuke. Most of the students kept personal servants that they called their Pets--either younger students or ones that couldn't stick up for themselves. The servants were expected to do anything their Masters wished, and after a few days of rigorous 'training,' the Pets usually did.   
  
Daisuke guessed that Sekitomachi's administration knew nothing about the little 'habits' of their students.   
  
Iori, Daisuke knew, was Takeru's Pet, and from what he saw the blonde student was usually pretty good to his green-eyed servant. Over the course of the day, however, Dai had seen numerous students harassing their Pets--screaming at them hitting them, and often having a group of people converge and attack a disobeying Pet. Takeru had whispered warning to him upon their meeting not to make himself look in any way helpless, lest he wind up a Pet himself; and that had dire consequences. The blonde had also informed him that many Pets were used as casual sex toys, when Daisuke noticed an older student groping their Pet in a corner of the cafeteria. It seemed that the lack of any females within a fifty-mile radius had coerced a number of students to satisfy their desires with the help of their slaves.   
  
The thought made Daisuke shiver. Immediately he vowed not to let himself become a target; and to gain status in the school as soon as possible. According to Takeru the best was to become a higher-up was to stand out, whether it be in acedemics or sports, or being wealthy or having a reputation as a bully, and to acquire a Pet as soon as possible. Although the idea of having his own slave appalled him, the mahogany-haired boy would rather not be on the _receiving_ end of such treatment.   
  
"Daisuke?"   
  
The teen jumped, starting out of his reverie at Takeru's voice. "Yeah, I'm coming."   
  
The blonde smiled. "Let's get something to eat, and then we'll talk to some of the Pet dealers."   
  
"Sure thing."   
  
Iori scurried behind Takeru, keeping his head bent low.   
  
With a sigh Daisuke locked the door, and the three of them went downstairs.   
  
  
  
Dinner was roast beef and potatoes. Daisuke had to admit that the cafeteria's cooking might almost be better than his mother's, but he was thrown off balance continuously by the sight of all the students and their Pets. Most squatted on the floor beside their masters, Iori included, eating scraps from their trays. A few Masters seemed kinder than others, such as Takeru; who slipped peices of bread under the table for their undernourished servants. Many more, however, did not feed their Pets at all, and often kicked them away from the table until they had finished the meal. Several tables away, three students were harassing a Pet, hitting it with trays. Another student had pinned the Pet to the floor and was snaking a hand down the front of its trousers. Daisuke felt sick.   
  
The abused Pet was mostly hidden by the people walking past, but every now and then Daisuke caught a glimpse of inky-black hair and the dull grey of the Sekitomachi uniform. He stared at the scene, transfixed.   
  
Takeru matched his new friend's gaze. "Oh, they don't usually do that in the cafeteria, because people have gotten caught abusing Pets. But nobody really seems to care about that guy.   
  
"The Pet?"   
  
"Yeah. Name's Ken...don't know about his last name." Pets usually went by their first names, being deemed too unimportant to go by their family names--a huge cultural taboo. "He's in the same year as us, but he only came to the school last year. He's really femme so everyone wanted him as a Pet, but they all fought over him and nobody won. Everybody's used him at some point I'm sure."   
  
Daisuke blinked.   
  
Takeru rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Motomiya! He never defended himself, and he's never stood out. He never even _tried_ to take a Pet of his own. And he looks so much like a girl that everybody wants a peice of him. He's still unclaimed, the few people who have gotten him got rid of him because he was such a wimp. Also, so many people have used him that most are afraid that he's got some kind of diesease, so they go for healthier Pets and just use Ken as a punching bag."   
  
"Have you?"   
  
"Beat him up? Hell no. I don't beleive that abusing Pets is right. They may not be as good as us, but they don't deserve to be treated like that."   
  
"I mean, have you slept with Ken."   
  
Takeru didn't answer.   
  
Daisuke turned away in disgust, getting up from the table. It was time for him to take a Pet of his own.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
Shi-chan: End chapter 1! What do you guys think? Just use that little 'review' box down there and let me know! 


	2. and every time I turn around, I hesitate

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: Somebody (several somebodys!) knew the GW fic in question, it's 'Rules' by Rose Argent. If you like Gundam Wing, please give it a read! Sankyuu!  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi ~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke! Yay!   
  
Athena: *grins* Well, I can't _force_ you to like it, of course...but worry not, this story is still a romance, and the romance shall come. (Chapter 3, to be exact.) I wanted to experiment a little with some lime in later chapters, but most of my stories tend to be fluff. ^^;; This one'll shape up, I'm sure. Thanks for the review though! Please let me know if this chapter's any better.   
  
Quick summary: Daisuke goes after the mysterious Ken, and 'claims' him--at least for the moment. He meets with Takeru's brother Yamato and his Pet Taichi--but the relationship between the two seem a little bit more than it should. What are Taichi and Yamato hiding? Other students appear--Osamu and Michael, two boys who warn Daisuke that he can't have Ken for keeps. Fortunately, Daisuke's not so quickly deterred...   
  
  
  
Daisuke heard Takeru calling him name as he approached the older boys, but he didn't look back. One of the group looked up. "Ooh, a new one."   
  
A blonde boy licked his lips. "He's cute."   
  
"I'm not for the taking," Daisuke informed them, his voice laced with steel. "What I am taking, however, is that Pet."   
  
"You've got to be kidding." Another blonde teen with curly hair and an American accent laughed. "Ken's the school whore, aren't you, Ken? He's nobody's."   
  
The first blonde grinned. "I like your style, kid. Maybe you won't end up as a Pet after all." Daisuke's returned smile was grim. The boy extended a hand. "I'm Ishida Yamato."   
  
"Michael," the other blonde growled. "And that's Osamu." He gestured at the third teen, indigo-haired; who was still holding Ken down.   
  
Daisuke shook Yamato's offered hand. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke."   
  
Takeru and Iori dashed up behind him, grabbing Dai's arm. "Just ignore him, he's new, he doesn't know all the rules!"   
  
"Hey, otouto." Yamato waved at the younger boy. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill him. I was just thinking he had a little spunk."   
  
Takeru blushed. "Daisuke, this is my older brother, Yamato. Matt, this is Dai, he just came in this morning."   
  
"This morning?" Yamato looked surprised. "And he's already got his eye on Ken-chan?"   
  
"He _what?_" Daisuke felt the grip on his shoulder become tense.   
  
Michael nodded in comfirmation.   
  
Dai shrugged. "Why not? He's unclaimed, you say."   
  
The brothers looked at each other. "It's not that...it's just that Ken is kind of...off0limits. It's like an unwritten rule that you can only keep him for a night."   
  
Daisuke crossed his arms. "We'll see. I'm taking him tonight, then."   
  
Osamu grinned, elbowing Michael in the ribs. "Kid mustn't have gotten any while he was living at home." Takeru turned purple.   
  
Yamato still looked unsure. "Well..."   
  
"Is he yours?" Daisuke asked suddenly.   
  
"What, my Pet? No, no." Yamato gestured at a brown-haired boy sitting quietly against the wall. "That's my Taichi over there, and Michael's pet Wallace, and Osamu's Pet Jyou. We were just playing around with Ken-chan."   
  
"Not making Taichi jealous?" Takeru murmured. Yamato turned red and hushed his brother. Daisuke noted that the wild-haired boy called Taichi was watching the scene intently, even though Takeru had told Dai that Pets were never supposed to meet their Master's or anyone else's eyes without being told. Taichi wasn't as severely disciplined as Jyou and Wallace, who kept their eyes downcast and pretended not to hear the conversation. Taichi's brown eyes sparkled at the mention of his name.   
  
Osamu gave Ken one last cuff on the side of the head and got to his feet, combing his spiked hair with his fingers. "He wants Ken-chan, he can have him."   
  
Ken did not move, his eyes blank and staring.   
  
Daisuke walked slowly to his side, Takeru trailing behind. Iori spoke quietly. "Tell him to get up. He's used to being commanded."   
  
Takeru glared at his Pet for speaking out of turn, but said nothing.   
  
"Get up," Daisuke said quietly.   
  
Slowly Ken got to his feet, his vivid violet eyes defiantly meeting Daisuke's. Michael saw the movement and slapped him hard. Ken looked at the ground again.   
  
"I don't think I'm hungry any more, Takeru-kun." Daisuke murmured. "I'll take my food up to my room and crash awhile, okay?"   
  
"He needs to play with his new Pet," Osamu whispered a little too loudly.   
  
"Sure...I'll catch you before classes tomorrow," Takeru replied softly.   
Taichi grinned at Daisuke and gave him a little wave, unnoticed to the three senior students. Daisuke grabbed his tray and nudged Ken forward. "Go upstairs, Ken. Catch you guys later, nice meeting you, Yamato." Osamu glared at the mahogany-haired teen before turning to take his annoyance out on Jyou.   
  
The two brothers stared after him.   
  
Yamato smiled sadly. "That's guy's gonna be trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: ^_^ Hope that was to everybody's liking! 


	3. how can I keep an invincible smile?

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: *sigh* and here goes yet-another Kensuke serial...with 'Love Is,' and 'Sandglass' still unfinished, I'm building up quite a track record of fics-in-limbo...  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 3  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke! Yay!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The rating goes a little bit up here, but it still might be too low, I'm not sure. No lemon, but there is innuendo, and naked Ken.  
  
  
  
Daisuke led the indigo-haired Ken into his room, locking the door behind them, and turning on a lamp in the corner. He dumped his jacket and tie in a heap and moved to close the curtains, turning around to find a very naked Ken standing before him. "What the..."   
  
Ken stepped close and began to unbutton Daisuke's dress shirt, letting it drop to the floor, and moved his hands to the zipper of Daisuke's pants. The reddish-haired teen's mouth went dry. "K-Ken..."   
  
He was getting aroused. "Damn." Daisuke stepped back, out of Ken's reach. "Why are you...?"   
  
Ken did not speak, merely averted his eyes and lay down on the bed, his thighs spread.   
  
Daisuke's jaw dropped and he stormed over to the other boy. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"   
  
Takeru's words came back to him. _Everybody's used him at some point._ "I'm not going to hurt you, Ken, and I'm not going to screw you. I just want to talk."   
  
Ken did not respond, his face placid.   
  
"Of course, that would involve you actually speaking."   
  
"Yes, Master." the violet-eyes boy croaked. It sounded as though he hadn't used his voice in months.   
  
Daisuke sighed. "Anyway, I lied to Takeru; I'm starving. Let's eat first and talk later." He wrapped a grey wool blanket around Ken's thin shoulders, disturbed at his ability to count Ken's ribs through his translucent skin. Daisuke uncovered the plate from the cafeteria and cut off a peice of still-warm roast beef, savoring the flavour. "This guys sure can cook."   
  
He cast a glance at his new Pet, offering the thin boy a peice of meat. "You going to eat or what?"   
  
Ken stared incredoulously at the fork. Daisuke waggled it. "Come on, put some meat on those bones. It looks like you haven't eaten in a month."   
  
"T-thank you," Ken replied, taking the food with his fingers and slowly chewing it.   
  
Daisuke finished off the rest of the main course and handed Ken the plate full of vegetables. "I'm your new Master, and I say eat. So finish these, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he got up and dug around in his suitcase, dredging up a kettle that he filled in the tiny bathroom and two packs of instant ramen.   
  
By the time the kettle had boiled, Ken had polished off the remains of the dinner, and his cheeks had gained a little color. Daisuke set a bowl of ramen and chopsticks before him. "Eat up," he said cheerfully. "Mom packed enough ramen and green tea for an army."   
  
Ken, looking grateful, took the chopsticks and ate hungrily; getting partway through the bowl before stopping. "Thank you, Master."   
  
"Don't call me that," Daisuke said mildly. "You're done?" His Pet nodded. "Guess your stomach's smaller than mine...probably from not eating." He finished both his own and Ken's soup before flopping onto the bed. "Well, that's much better. So, Ken, how on earth did a guy like you end up in a hole like this?"   
  
Ken met his eyes. "My--my parents wanted me to have a better education than I would in Tamachi, Master."   
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
Ken looked uncomfortable. "How shall I call you?"   
  
Daisuke made a who-cares gesture. "Well, the name's Motomiya Daisuke. My friends call me Dai, you can call me that too. So, tell me about yourself."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ma--Daisuke-sama, I'm not used to speaking so much...Pets are told to keep quiet and speak when spoken to. I never spoke at all since I became a Pet."   
  
"No problem." Dai grinned.   
  
Ken started cleaning up the mess of ramen packets and clothes scattered on the floor, still clutching the grey blanket around his waist. "I shouldn't be speaking so frankly. I'm sorry, Daisuke-sama."   
"Daisuke is fine. And Ken, if we're gonna be friends, I'll need to know about you."   
  
Ken dropped the empty tray with a clatter. "W-what? Friends?"   
  
"Well, yeah." Daisuke shrugged. "I don't like this slave-master bit. Don't people have friends in this school?"   
  
"Osamu and Wallace are friends," said Ken slowly, "but are you saying you don't want me as your Pet?"   
  
Daisuke stopped to think it over. If he sacrificed his ownership of Ken, the other boy would still get kicked around, and Dai would probably be forced to take some other slvae. On the other hand, he didn't feel comfortable bossing Ken around. The violet-eyed teen was jumpy and submissive, but Daisuke surmised that that had come around because of his rough treatment.   
  
Also, Daisuke found Ken _extremely_ attractive.   
  
"How about this. I'll claim you as my Pet, and you can act according when we're around other people...but when we're alone, we'll be friends, and equals. Okay?"   
  
The look on his Pet's face was that of utter disbeleif. "But if you get caught--"   
  
"--I can handle it," replied Daisuke. "I have a feeling that Yamato and Taichi aren't what they seem to be either, and I'll bet that some others treat their Pets like humans."   
  
"Daisuke-sama--"   
  
"Daisuke."   
  
"Daisuke...thank you."   
  
"No problem, Ken." He yawned and headed to the dresser, taking out two pairs of flannel pajamas. "Put these on...it's way colder here than it is in Odaiba, brrr. Let's grab some shut-eye."   
  
Ken gingerly slid his body into the warm fabric, sighing happily. "I can't thank you enough." He lay down on the floor, pillowing his head on this hands.   
  
"Iie, Ken! Don't sleep there, you'll freeze to death. Sorry I don't have a futon for you," Daisuke yanked back the bedcovers, "but we can share. If you don't mind."   
  
The violet-eyed boy rose and eased himself onto the bed, looking into Daisuke's brown eyes. "I don't know how to repay you, Daisuke-sama, but...would you like me to...pleasure you?"   
  
Daisuke froze. As enticing as the thought was, he was trying to build a friendship here. He couldn't take advantage of Ken like that. "No...that's all right. But if you want to, we can sleep closer together...share warmth?"   
  
Ken heard the hopeful tone in his Master's voice and drew his arms around Daisuke, nestling their bodies together. "Okay."   
  
The warm room and the feeling of Ken's slim arms around him had the most wonderful effect, in Daisuke's opinion. He snuggled against his companion and closed his eyes, falling towards sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~to be continued...   
  
  
Next chapter: Enter Shinichi, Dai's next-door neighbour, and find out just what the deal is between Yamato and Taichi. The second night with Ken goes unhitched--but how long before Ken's other admirers want him back?  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: You like? You hate? R&R please!!! 


	4. always, whenever; i can go and see you

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: My oh my...here I was thinking that having _Love Is, Memory Lapse_ and _Sandglass_ out of the way would free up some time to finish those Gundam serials I have laying around...and then I promise _Silver, Quartze, _and _Memory Loss._ Not to mention more chapters of _I_. I think I'll try and keep this one short..I had quite forgotten what I had planned for the ending; I got so wrapped up in the amnesia-fics and one-shots. Lucky thing I wrote a next-chapter perview on chapter 3 so I can sorta remember where this fic was going. ^^;; I think I'll devote some serious time to this one in the next few weeks, and to _Memory Loss_ as well. _Silver_ can wait.  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 4  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke! Yay!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. Now we are branching far-far-away from _Rules_, and into more of my own ideas. :-P  
  
  
  
Daisuke awoke to hear pounding on his door. _"Dai! _Unlock the damn door!"   
  
"Takeru?" Daisuke leapt out of bed and opened the door for the red-faced blonde.   
  
"Did you plan to sleep right through your first classes? Come on, man, get dressed! Gogogogogogogo!"   
  
"Right! Right!" Daisuke slapped his palm to his forehead. "It's past nine! _Ken!_ Ken, get up!"   
  
"Mm?" The indigo-haired boy sat up, his skin white against the pale blue pajamas. "Oh. Um, sorry, Daisuke-sama, I ought to have woken you, I'm sorry..."   
  
"Not your fault," Dai said breezily, tossing his pajamas to the floor and yanking on his dress shirt, exposing Digi Charat boxers. Both Takeru and Ken stared. "What are you looking at?"   
  
Ken dared to laugh, and Takeru closed the door gently. "Nice Puchikos, Dai. I'll give you some privacy."   
  
"What's so funny?" Daisuke grumbled, pushing his mop of hair back with a pair of goggles. "What's wrong with Puchiko?" Ken didn't answer but continued to smile, removing the pajamas and pulling on his grey uniform. The fabric was worn and torn in many places. "Your clothes are pretty beat up. Can't you get new ones?"   
  
"Some of my masters have been a little careless," Ken said, stone-faced. "I've had my uniform replaced several times this year already." He folded the pajamas and placed them on the pillow, before starting to make the Western-style bed.   
  
"Damn, it almost looked like you were gonna keep smiling there." Daisuke's tone was hopeful.   
  
Ken let the expression grace his lips again. "It's been a while since I've felt a need to...it's been a while since I felt I _could._ It's been a while since I've talked so much either."   
  
"Still not as much as me," Dai boasted. Ken began to tidy the clothes Daisuke had thrown on the floor. "Whoa, you're so _neat._ Aren't we going to be late if you're so slow?"   
  
Ken stopped to eye the mahogany-haired teen. "I'm waiting on you."   
  
"Hey, I'm ready!"   
  
"You aren't wearing any pants."   
  
"Point."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ken and Daisuke parted ways outside Daisuke's English class, while the former and Takeru continued down the hall. Iori pattered into another room across the hall.   
  
Daisuke took the last remaining seat in the small room, near the back. Some whispering had started as soon as he entered, along with several boys eyeing him hungrily. "Sorry guys, I'm nobodies' slave."   
  
A few were seemingly taken aback that Daisuke knew about the rules already, and others looked disappointed. One boy--Michael, the blonde that he had met yesterday--leaned over and whispered to another boy loudly, "He took Ken last night."   
  
This statement was met with gasps. "High standards," another boy murmured. "Who's he going to claim as a permanent Pet, do you think?"   
  
"I'm taking Ken," Daisuke said loudly. "I've Claimed him."   
  
A rush of whispers went up, and Daisuke found himself of the receiving end of several pointed glares. Michael opened his mouth to say something else, when the teacher entered the room.   
  
"Hajimemashite."   
  
"Hai," the class answered in unison.   
  
Daisuke smiled to himself and opened his notebook, immediately beginning to doodle in the margins. Things were looking up--as long as the other seniors didn't try to take Ken back forcibly, he'd be OK. And if they did...well, Daisuke wasn't planning to be at this school for long. One legal complaint against this hellhole and Daisuke was certain his parents would let him come back to Odaiba.   
  
_And what about Ken?_   
  
Daisuke hesitated. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to the other boy...just a bit. Ken was beautiful, like a porcelain doll almost, and his rare smiles were radiant. Even if they weren't going to be lovers, Daisuke desperately wanted Ken as a friend. And then, maybe, someday...   
  
Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a note on his desk. It was on blue notebook paper, and although he hadn't seen the sender directly, a purple-haired boy on his left was staring pointedly at him. Dai groaned. _A death threat, already?_   
  
He unfolded the note, to find a short but curious statement.   
  
"_Your name is Motomiya, right? Why do you want Ken?_"   
  
That was certainly strange. He scribbled a reply in crooked handwriting. "_Motomiya Daisuke. And you are...?_"   
  
The reply came only a moment later. _"Inoue Shinichi. Fourth year. I'm your next-door neighbour...now, why do you want Ken?"   
  
"Everybody here has a Pet...or a Master. I'd rather have the former."   
  
"I don't."   
  
_This confused Daisuke. Hadn't Takeru said that _all_ the students were either Masters or Pets? "_Why not?"   
  
"I don't beleive in using people as slaves. And you still haven't answered my question."   
  
"I like Ken, and he was unclaimed."   
  
"You like him." _Dai was unsure how to take his. Was Inoue Shinichi asking him to clarify, or simply repeating what Daisuke had said? In surprise? In sarcasm?   
  
He didn't get much chance to wonder before the bell rang, and the class slowly exited. Daisuke waited for the purple-haired boy to place his notebook in his sachel before walking by his side down the hall. "Hi there, Inoue-kun...shall I call you that?"   
  
"I suppose so." Shinichi's eyes seemed to be searching Daisuke's soul...or at least boring holes in his head. "Why do you like Ken? Is he a good screw?"   
  
Daisuke was taken aback. "Um...I'm...not sure..."   
  
Shinichi stopped short, the venom in his voice lessening. "Didn't you have him last night? Why do you want to keep him?"   
  
Daisuke looked around nervously. "If you want me to tell you personal stuff like that, first I want to know your opinion on the Pet thing."   
  
"I think it's disgusting," Shinichi said simply. He pulled the brim of his blue baseball cap down furthur. "No one should be treated the way people treat Pets around here."   
  
"I didn't sleep with Ken," Daisuke said slowly. "I felt...sorry for him. I claimed him because I didn't like the way he was being treated around here."   
  
Shinichi looked at him in shock. "You...really?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
A smile graced Shinichi's face for the first time. "That's...really great, Motomiya-kun."   
  
"Please, call me Daisuke."   
  
"Daisuke, then. And you can call me Shinichi."   
  
"'One truth.'" Daisuke smiled. "It's a nice name."   
  
"Thanks." Shinichi looked forlorn. "I...like Ken too. Not romantically, but in a friendly way. Problem is, to get close to him means to sacrifice your own freedom. There was a kid here named Ryo last year, who was definitely Master material. He liked Ken, and even had him for a night...but he didn't want to have him for a Pet, partially because he thought it was cruel, and partially because the competition for Ken was so intense. He tried to befriend Ken...and then one day after classes, he got beat up. Bad. By a group of boys who were trading Ken around between themselves at the time...Ken's brother among them."   
  
"Ken has a _brother?_" Daisuke looked on in disbeleif.   
  
"Yeah, he came before Ken--he's a genius, the top student here. You wouldn't know they were related, though, by the way Osamu treats him."   
  
"Osamu?" Daisuke shuddered, remembering the boy who had been 'playing' with Ken in the cafeteria the day before. "Oh my God..."   
  
"I take it you've met him, then? Anyway, Ryo landed in the hospital, never came back. I think it was the last time Ken ever struggled against the Sekitomachi system, when Ryo left."   
  
"Harsh..."  
  
"Anyway, I have algebra next. I guess I'll see you around, then, Daisuke-kun...and please, be careful. Don't end up like Ryo."   
  
"Thanks." Daisuke continued to his chemistry class, making a mental note to get more information out of the other boy later. The classroom was different than the one he had just left--it was set up somewhat auditorium-style with long tables and fixed chairs, plus different students, Yamato's Pet Taichi among them. Taichi grinned and pointed at an empty desk next to him. Daisuke sat down. "Hey there."   
  
"Hey there yourself." Taichi grinned. "How was Ken?"   
  
Dai groaned. "I'm going to get that all day, aren't I?"   
  
Taichi nodded.   
  
The behavior of Yamato's Pet still intrigued him. "Why don't you act like other Pets here do?"   
  
Taichi laughed. "A question for a question, Dai."   
  
Daisuke smiled at the nickname. "I didn't sleep with Ken, so I wouldn't know. But I like him."   
  
"Ah ha, I thought so." Taichi grinned widely. "It's only fair of me to answer too, then--this is hush-hush. I think I can trust you, though, I have a sixth sense for these things. Yama and I entered out Master-Pet relationship willingly--I was a Master when I first came here, but when I met Yamato I gave up my Pet and became his. We're...involved."   
  
Daisuke smiled. "I kind of thought you two were different. When I heard all about the rules that Pets had to follow..."   
  
"I make my own rules," Taichi said proudly--but quietly enough so that the other students in the noisy room couldn't hear. "We're bold about it, but we haven't been challenged. I know some people would love to rebel against this place, but they just can't. It's kill or be killed, here. Take a Pet or become one, or you're an outcast--or worse."   
  
"I met someone else...Inoue..."   
  
"Shinichi-kun?" Taichi smiled. "He's protected. He's taken down five guys at once--he does judo. He's also one of the top students in the school, with more than enough prestige to become a Master--he just _won't._ But there's more to Shinichi's story--he apparantly came here _voluntarily_, following a friend from his hometown. The guy's name is Koushirou, and he was taken as a Pet almost immediately. About a month later Shinichi appeared, and threatened to beat Koushirou's Master's face off if he didn't stop abusing his Pet. The Master--guy's name is Aki--challenged Shinichi, and landed in the hospital for a week. Shinichi got suspended, since everyone took Aki's side. Then Shinichi tried to claim Koushirou, but Aki's friends ganged up on him, and _he_ got beaten up. Everyone thought Shinichi was out of there for sure--but he came back, with video recordings and photos of the beatings and rapings Aki and his friends had with Koushirou. He'd installed cameras in the room while Aki was in the hospital, and now he's got enough evidence to get quite a few people kicked out of here for good. Problem is, Koushirou is an orphan, and this is where he's required to go. There isn't a home for home to be sent back to." Taichi looked sad. "So he has to stay--and if he stays, Shinichi stays to look out for him. For some reason, Shinichi won't take any Pet besides Koushirou, and Aki won't give him up. If anything happens to Kou-kun or if anyone beats up Shinichi, he goes public with the evidence--and if Shinichi tries to challenge for Ownership, Aki's friends gang up on him. It's at a total standstill."   
  
Daisuke was horrified. "So that's why..."   
  
Taichi nodded. "So, nobody tries to take Shinichi-kun, everyone knows that. He's a friend of mine, and so is Koushirou, so I know the whole story. He's angry, but he copes--it's the only way Koushirou won't get hurt. Or put out on the street."   
  
"That's terrible. Poor Shinichi-kun...he was a really nice guy too. Hey, it seems like everyone's gay in this school," Daisuke said conversationally.   
  
Taichi laughed, the sombre mood lightning. "Not really, most of the guys here just have some severe sexual frustrations. The only people I can say for sure are myself and Yama, Aki, Jyou, Iori, Takeru--wait, I shouldn't have told you that. Oops." The brown-haired boy blushed.   
  
"I could have figured it out," Daisuke said wryly.   
  
"And if I'm guessing, you are too." Taichi winked.   
  
Dai groaned. "Bisexual. Is it that obvious?"   
  
"Well, there's got to be _some_ reason why you didn't sleep with Ken."   
  
The teacher chose that moment to enter the room and begin the class, leaving Daisuke bewildered by the obvious paradox.   
  
_Is that what it is? I've never had a problem with my sexuality before...but is what I feel for Ken just pity?   
  
Or something a little more than friendship...?   
  
_   
  
  
  
~to be continued...   
  
Shi: I think that went well. I remember how much I like writing this story. ^_^   
  
Next Chapter: Daisuke is inadvertantly drawn into Shinichi and his 'gay way'--but the other boy's hiding an immense secret. Are Koushirou and Shinichi more than just childhood friends? What secrets does Shinichi's name hold? And what of Osamu's relationship with Ken? It's not proper for the 'school whore' to be kept by one person--but can Ken and Daisuke stay together, or will he end up like Ryo? Enter Koushirou, the last player in Sekitomachi's twisted little game, and read on!   
  
^There. Now, in 3 months time, I'll remember what I was supposed to write about. ^^;; 


	5. i can fly there, and everyone is close

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: See, I was kidding about the 3 months thing. ---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 5  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke! Yay!   
  
  
After classes, Daisuke returned to his room, hoping he'd find Ken there. He didn't know the other boy's schedule, or even where his room was--he hoped Ken would come back that night. 

Daisuke flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Man oh man...things are not looking good around here, already..." The impatient teenager stood up and walked to the doorway, looking out into the hall. Takeru's door was closed and locked, and no one answered when he tapped on the wooden surface. 

Across from Takeru's room and on Daisuke's right was another door; the last one at this end of the hallway. "Maybe that's Shinichi-kun," Daisuke mused. He knocked. 

No answer came, but Daisuke could hear noises inside--some kind of English music, it sounded like. Maybe Shinichi was there after all...? Dai tried the handle, finding the door unlocked, and stepped in. "Shinichi-kun? You in here?" 

"Who's that?" An unfamiliar voice floated back to him. 

"Um...who are _you?_" Figuring it was Shinichi's roommate--after all, he didn't have a Pet--Daisuke closed the door behind him and entered the room. A redheaded boy was on the single bed with an open Pineapple laptop, giving Daisuke a quizzical stare. He lowered the volume of the music. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Um...I'm Motomiya Daisuke...I was looking for Shinichi." 

A worried look crossed the redhead's face. "Uh, he's not here right now. He'll be back soon." 

"Are you his roommate?" Daisuke asked curiously. 

"Just a friend." 

"Hey! Are you Koushirou?" Dai grinned widely. "I'll bet you are!" 

The obsidian-eyed teen looked even more anxious. "Yes, I am. How did you..." 

"Taichi-sempai told me!" Daisuke said nonchalantly. "And you're Shinichi's boyfriend, ne?" 

"Wait a minute. _Tai_ told you?" 

"Yeah." 

Koushirou looked thoughtful. "Well...how much did he say?" 

"Pretty much everything. And of course I know Shinichi too." 

"...everything? Oh, I'm going to have words with him..." 

Daisuke jumped back, startled. "No, no, don't get mad at Taichi-sempai! He said I was trustworthy! He says he has a sixth sense." 

"Well...Tai's never told anyone _else_...so...maybe I'll trust his judgement. This time." 

"Oh, thanks Kou-kun! I owe you. So, where's Shinichi?" 

A split second later the bathroom door opened, and a tall girl with damp lavender hair stepped out, wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts. She stared at Daisuke. 

Daisuke stared back. "Oh, hello. Are you looking for Shinichi-kun too? Wait a minute, I thought girls weren't allowed on campus." 

The female's shocked eyes moved from the oblivious Daisuke to Koushirou, whose mouth was hanging open. "Kou-chan..._why_ is he in here?" 

"I didn't hear you shut off the shower," Koushirou replied slowly, "and anyway, I thought he knew. Don't you know him?" 

"Hey, you look really familiar," Daisuke commented. 

The girl's eyes were blazing. "_No,_ he doesn't know! Why would he know!?" 

Daisuke was starting to get a really bad feeling. "Know what?" 

"Motomiya-kun, _how much did Taichi tell you?_" 

"Um...about what? Shinichi? Just that you two were involved. And stuff. Hey...wait a minute!" He looked at the lavender-haired female. "If it wasn't for those glasses, you'd look...holy crap, Shinichi-kun, is that you?" 

"Is there any point in denying it now?" Shinichi glared at Koushirou, who wilted under her gaze. 

"Wait, wait just a darn minute. You're a girl. You're a _girl!?_" 

"Pleased to meet you too," she said sarcastically. 

Daisuke began to put the peices of the puzzle together. "Oh, I get it! Taichi said that you came here to help out Koushirou-san." He added the -san as an afterthought, in hopes of placating the fuming redhead. "And you're his girlfriend, right?" 

Shinichi looked hesitant. "Taichi...told you?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Taichi usually has had good judgement, Miya-chan," Koushirou stated. 

"True. He's not going to escape the beating of his life, though, once I get my hands on him..." 

"Miya..." 

"Sorry, I keep forgetting where I am. Anyway...Daisuke-kun, you know that this can't be told to _anybody._ Not even Ken. If anyone finds out, I'll be expelled for sure." 

Dai smiled. "You can count on me." 

"Good. Sit down, friend, and we'll tell you the whole story." 

Shinichi's tale was much like what he had heard from Taichi--minus the part about Koushirou and Shinichi being gay, a point that in retrospect Daisuke realized that Tai had skillfully avoided. She had enrolled in Sekitomachi when Koushirou had been sent there, after an accident had killed both his parents. Koushirou was 18 and in his last year of school, but was still unable to support himself. 

The girl's real name was Inoue Miyako, and she was from Odaiba, just like him. The story of Koushirou's Pet ownership was just as Taichi had described it, with the addition of the relationship between the Pet and the girl-turned-boy. Miyako explained that they usually met in her room while Aki attended his basketball practices, every day after school. On that particular day Koushirou had been filling out applications for university while Miyako took a shower and restyled her long lavender hair to fit under the baseball cap for the remainder of the night. Koushirou joked that Miyako was perfectly willing to pose as a guy--as long as it didn't involve cutting her hair. After seeing the length of the hair in question Daisuke was inclined to agree--it reached halfway to her waist and was such an unusual color that it immediately drew attention. 

Miyako adjusted her glasses--Dai had to admit that she looked more masculine when she wore the contacts she had in that morning--and looked at the visitor. "Well, Dai, that's the whole story." 

"You can't count on me to keep it a secret--and you can always come to me for help." Daisuke grinned. "It's good to know that there are people here to tlak about something other than sports and Pets." 

"Do you have a Pet?" Koushirou asked, uncertainty in his eyes. 

Daisuke smiled again. "Technically, he's a Pet, but right now he's a friend." _And hopefully, something more._ "Oh! I should go check up on him, anyway--I don't want anyone taking him." 

"_Taking_ him?" 

"It's Ken." Miyako's eyes were full of worry as Daisuke jumped off the bed and ran to the door with a wave good-bye. 

"Ken!?" Koushirou was visibly shocked. "But...taking him _permanently?_ That's dangerous!" 

"I know." Miyako moved closer to her boyfriend, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I really like Daisuke...but I'm afraid for him..." 

"If he gets to close to Ken..." 

Miyako sighed. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt." 

  
  
~to be continued 

Shi: Who saw _that_ coming?  
Seki: Me, for one.  
Ken: Me too.  
Dai: Me three.  
Shi: Oh, stop that. You're the muses, you shouldn't even have an opinion.  
Muses: ...kill...  



	6. itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: Last time on _Tomodachi:_ Yes, Shinichi's a girl, and yes, she's Miyako. Where are all these Kouyakos coming from!?!? ...well...Kouyakos, and Kouzumis...muahahahaha....'Izushirou' is a fun word to say...  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 6  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Warnings: Kensuke, and a little Taito, and little Kouyako, and a touch of Takori. If you're this far into the story; you know all that already.   
  
  
Daisuke went down to the common room to look for Ken, perturbed by his disappearance after school. The bluenette had been in several of Daisuke's classes but not his last one of the day; history, and Dai had lost track over Ken once that class let out. 

In the lounge, however, he found the location of his Pet rather quickly. Ken was huddling in a corner being kicked viciously by Michael and Osamu. Wallace and Jyou knelt behind their Masters, faces blank. 

"_What do you think you're doing!?_" Daisuke bellowed, tackling Osamu's wiry body to the ground. "Get your hands off him!" 

Osamu looked shocked, rolling away from his assailant. "Motomiya!" 

"So you remember my name, but you don't remember who Ken's Owner is?" Daisuke said coldly. "If you so much as touch him, I'll take you apart." 

"I have allies," Osamu seethed, his voice laced with steel. "And Ken belongs to no one. It's decided." 

"I don't see how you could treat your own brother that way, you incestuous little creep!" Daisuke yelled, gathering a shaking Ken into his arms. 

_"Brother?_" Michael looked at Osamu in shock, and even Jyou and Wallace's faces displayed surprise. "But Osamu, you've had Ken more often than _any_ of us." 

"Freak," Daisuke spat, holding Ken close. 

"You'll pay for that, Motomiya," Osamu said quietly, his eyes icy. 

Daisuke stalked off. "I'll be waiting, Ichijouji." 

He hurried back to his room, cradling the younger Ichijouji in his arms. "Ken, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Ken shivered. "You...didn't have to do that for me, Daisuke." 

"Nonesense. You're mine now, I have to look out for you." Daisuke smiled kindly. 

"Osamu's...dangerous. Be careful with him." 

"I will, Ken. I will." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The feeling of uneasiness plagued Daisuke for the rest of the night as Ken slept peacefully. The Pet was looking better already--Daisuke had lovingly given him a bath and dried his hair using Shinichi--no, Miyako--'s hair dryer. Ken was pleased, and the good night's sleep and three meals a day he had had since coming to Daisuke was beginning to show. His complexion was slightly healthier and his skin less translucent, and though he hadn't begun to physically fill out from the years of starvation Daisuke knew the effects would be showing soon. Ken had also become more affectionate towards his master and friend, letting Daisuke hold him in his arms as they slept. Once again Dai wondered just what his feelings were toward the other boy. Ken most definitely attracted him--but did the other feel the same? It was unfair of Daisuke to assume that he did, since as his Pet Ken was _expected_ to respond to sexual stimulus from his master. Any results of moves Daisuke made on the bluenette could be feigned, and Daisuke didn't want that. 

But with time--Daisuke dared to hope that once taken away from Sekitomachi, Ken would return to normal, and perhaps would geniunely return Daisuke's feelings. He could hope, at least. With any luck they wouldn't be in that school much longer. Daisuke resolved to tell Ken to bring any belongings he might need to run away up from Ken's room on the second floor of the dorm. It looked as though Ken would be staying with him from now on anyway. 

Dai glanced at the clock, noting that within a few minutes the alarm would sound to awaken himself and his new roommate. He snuggled closer to Ken, letting his fingers brush the skin of Ken's flat stomach, under the flannel of his pajama top. Ken made a small sound of contentment. 

The cinnamon-eyed boy would have liked to cuddle with Ken a little longer, but a quiet knock sounded at his door. "Who is it?" 

"Taichi." The reply was muffled. 

Daisuke reluctantly pulled away from Ken and padded over to the door to admit the brunette and his blonde Master. "Hey Taichi, Yamato-sempai. What brings you here so early?" 

"A warning," Yamato replied solemnly. "Some of the other kids were in the common room last night talking about you two. They're angry that you're keeping Ken for yourself." 

"And apparantly you socked Osamu last night." Taichi looked more elated than disapproving. 

Yama frowned. "He's getting people together, and I don't know what they've got planned. We thought we should warn you in case they try something." 

Ken had begun to stir, and Daisuke looked at him with concern. "I don't what kind of shape Ken's in for travelling. But if they're any way out of this school, I'll be gone before Osamu sees my dust. Fucking bastard." 

"We heard that he's Ken's brother. It's all over school," Taichi proclaimed. "I never realized he could be so heartless." 

"I agree. I can't believe he never said anything--we used to be friends. Well...Daisuke, what will you do?" 

"Simple." Dai shrugged. "I run." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Daisuke and Ken spent their spare time in the morning packing up anything they might need to escape quickly. "Daisuke-sama...I don't know if I really like this idea..." 

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. Listen, you've gotten it beaten into your head that you're going to be a slave here, and I won't stand for that. Once we're away from here, Osamu can't touch you." 

"Yes...but..." Ken still looked hesitant. "I'll still follow your orders, Master." 

Daisuke let the title slip for once. "It's the only way." 

Ken nodded reluctantly and deposited Daisuke's bookbag on the bed. 

The two boys proceeded to their classes as though eveything was normal, even though Daisuke had the distinct feeling that he was constantly being watched. His suspicions were confirmed in English class when Miyako slipped him a note. 

_Dai -- What's up? Everyone keeps whispering and looking at you. Did something happen?_

His reply was curt. _Osamu is out for my hide. Ken and I are taking off tonight. _

Where will you go? 

Back to Odaiba. My sister will let us stay with her. 

A few minutes passed before Miyako finally replied. _I'll help if I can. Just promise me, don't go anywhere alone! I don't like the looks they're giving you. _

Thanks. 

No problem. If it means one more person gets out of this hole unscathed, I'll do whatever I can. 

  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
Next chapter: How much longer can Miyako keep Daisuke out of danger? When Takeru is attacked instead, Iori, Yamato and Taichi throw in their reserves. But what can eight kids do against a school full of bullies? Jyou rebels against Osamu, Aki kidnaps Koushirou, and Ken and Daisuke plan their escape--next time on _Tomodachi!_   
  
Shi-chan Story Plug:   
_Sunday._   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=674644 


	7. the nostalgic melody fades away

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Last time on _Tomodachi:_ Daisuke got into a fight with Osamu, and he and Ken plan their escape!  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 7  
~By Shimegami-chan  
If you got this far, you know what I'm going to warn you about.   
  
Author's Note: Since Kirri is impatient ^_~ (as am I, really), I'm going to attempt to get a chapter of this out a night until Saturday, like what I did with _Memory Lapse._ Keep reading!   
  
  
  
At the end of the day Ken and Daisuke returned to Miyako's room with her. She opened the door and called quietly, "Taidaima!*" 

When no reply came, the purple-haired girl bit her lip. "Koushirou? Hey, are you here?" 

The redhead did not appear. Daisuke glanced at Miyako. "Does he always come at this time." 

"Always!" The female looked extramely worried. "Aki has basketball practice, so it's the only time we see each other alone." 

"We ought to check his room, then," Ken said quietly. 

"Good idea. He has his own room on the second floor, but Aki forces him to spend the nights in his room up here. We'll try there first." Miya led Daisuke and Ken down the hall to one of the plain wooden doors and knocked tentatively. 

No answer came--but there _were_ some strange sounds being made in there. Thumping, and what sounded like muffled whimpering. Miyako pounded harder. "Aki? Koushirou?" For a second the noise stopped, before returning more loudly than before, accompanied by shrill noises. "What's going on in there?! Koushirou! Koushirou?" 

"If I had to guess, it sounds like someone's tied up in there," Daisuke said meekly. 

Fire burned in Miyako's eyes. "If it's Koushirou, I swear to God I'll rip Aki's head off!" Ken backed away from the screaming girl. 

"Watch it, Miya!" Daisuke hissed. "You sound like a girl more than ever!" 

Miyako quieted, storming down the hall. "I'm going to find Aki." 

The scene that the three students arrived at horrified them. Aki was indeed present, along with Osamu, Michael, and several other boys--who were viciously attacking a young blonde lying prone on the floor. Iori huddled a few feet away, trembling in fear. 

"AND WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Miyako screamed, catching the gang of boys off-guard. 

Michael backed away from Takeru, who was lying unconscious. Aki winced. "Shit." 

Daisuke ran to his friend's side as Miyako leveled her face an inch from Aki's. "What. is. Going. On?" 

"Motomiya, you little shit!" Michael cried, sneering. "You'd better just stop trying to take over our system, before somebody--like your little _friend _here--gets hurt!" 

Osamu was glowering. "Well, if it isn't Daisuke and Ken. You've decided to come back to us, haven't you Ken-chan?" Daisuke noticed with apprehension that the group of teens around them outnumbered them three to one. He had heard about Shinichi-Miyako's judo skills, and could usually hold his own ina fight--but Ken, Iori, and most importantly Takeru were completely helpless. 

Miya had other matters to discuss. "Now, Aki, why don't you tell me where I can find Koushirou? I've been told he wasn't in classes today--is that right?" He voice became sugary-sweet. "He's not _sick_, is he? I'd _really_ like to check on him." 

Aki went pale. "If you so much as touch me, Inoue, your toyfriend is a good as dead." 

"Well then, care to fill me in on what's going on?" 

Osamu stepped in. "It's come to my attention that you're _protecting_ these troublemakers, Inoue Shinichi. That's terribly noble of you--but as I mentioned to dearest Daisuke here, he had angered me, and any friend of his is an enemy of mine. If you want Koushirou released, stay away from him and Ken. The same goes for Takeru." 

"I couldn't help overhearing," Taichi's cold voice said from the doorway. "And I suggest, Ichijouji, that you make haste before--" 

"TAKERU!!!" 

"--Yama arrives." The brunette winced. 

Yamato flew into the room in a rage, eyes blazing. "You fucking _bastards_, what have you done to my brother!?" Daisuke scooted away from Takeru to make way for the the enraged blonde. "Who did this?" 

Daisuke pointed wordlessly at the instigators, mainly Michael, Aki, and Osamu. 

Yama jumped up and stalked toward Michael, eyes locking. Taichi frowned and entered the room, checking on Takeru before standing by his master's side. The brown-haired boy didn't even have time to make a threat before Yamato punched Michael hard in the jaw, and all hell broke loose. 

As though spurred on by her friend's attack, Miyako launched herself at Aki and started to pummel him, sending them both to the floor. Daisuke took at swing at Osamu while Ken tended to Takeru. Taichi, standing behind his boyfriend, fended off any attackers that tried to stop Yamato's assault on Michael. 

Osamu landed a few hard punched on Daisuke, and the mahogany-haired boy reeled. Just as the genius pulled back to deliver the final blow, however, the shy Jyou grabbed him by the arms and held him back. Osamu thrashed. "Let go, you bastard! _Let go!"_

"I'm sick of this!" Jyou declared, tightening his grip. "I'm not going to be your playtoy any longer!" 

Iori leapt to his feet, shocked by Jyou's rebellion against his Master. He looked at Takeru, limp and bleeding on the floor, and then back at the crowd of thugs about to go after Jyou. He snatched a hockey stick from the floor and ran to defend the other Pet. 

Aki was lying facedown on the hardwood, and Miyako was currently tackling two more of his allies as Yamato and Taichi continued to beat down the athletic Michael. Ken huddled beside Takeru's prone body, whimpering. 

Daisuke delivered a firm right hook to the side of Osamu's face, sending the boy and his Pet sprawling. Jyou scrambled out from under the wild-haired genius. Iori was employing the hockey stick kendo-style, having been obviously trained in the art. Miyako was going through the unconscious Aki's pocket's and emerged victorious with his room key. Taichi and Yamato had finished off Michael and were assisting a dazed Jyou while Ken sopped the blood away from Takeru's face and arm with his jacket. 

Jyou was the first to speak. "Oh my God...we could have been killed..." 

Yamato ran to his brother's side. "Takeru! Wake up, can you hear me!?" 

"We've got to get out of here. Now," Daisuke commanded. 

"It's not safe," Iori agreed. "But where will we go?" 

Daisuke took Ken by the hand and locked eyes with Miyako. "I don't know about the rest of you, but Ken and I are going back to Odaiba. Who's with us?" 

"Koushirou and I," Miyako said venhemously, clutching the key to Aki's room. 

"Definitely us," replied Taichi. "Sorry, Yama, but this isn't the place for us. I say we take Takeru and bail." 

"I'd like to go," Jyou mumbled. "I don't want to be here when Osamu wakes up." 

Iori agreed. "I'll go where Takeru goes." 

Miyako had bolted from the room to rescue Koushirou. "It's decided, then." Daisuke decided. "It's already starting to get dark--let's meet outside Miyako's room on the forth floor in ten minutes." 

Jyou was checking Takeru over, who had finally come to. "It looks like he's got a broken arm--I can set that if need be. Other than that it's all cuts and bruises." 

"Will he be okay?" Yamato asked worriedly. 

"He should." 

"I'll get our things," Iori announced, removing their room key from Takeru's left pocket. Taichi followed suit after Yamato smiled weakly at him. 

Daisuke grabbed Ken and dragged him out of the gym. "Let's go, Ken."   
  
  
  
---------------------------  
Next chapter: Ken, Dai, Koushirou, Yama, Jyou, Iori, Takeru and Tai make their escape--but Osamu and his cronies are close behind! How will they get back to Odaiba? How far away is Odaiba anyway? This story is metamorphing into something else altogether--tune in next time!   
  
tadaima = I'm home 


	8. singing as we communicate eye to eye

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Last time on _Tomodachi:_ Takeru is attacked; and Iori, Yamato and Taichi throw in their reserves. Ken and Daisuke plan their escape!  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 8  
~By Shimegami-chan  
If you got this far, you know what I'm going to warn you about.   
  
Daisuke hurriedly threw his supplies into a backpack--all the instant ramen his mother had packed, along with a metal camping pot he'd been using for his candy supply. He added a change of clothes for both himself and Ken, a blanket, matches, toohbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, his wallet, and as many chocolate bars as he could fit into the side pockets. Shouldering the bag, Daisuke grabbed his flame-design bomber jacket and the less-flashy blue windbreaker his mother had insisted he bring. The mahogany-haired boy jammed a grey-and-violet sweater over Ken's head and wrapped the windbreaker around him before dragging him out the door. 

Ken, to his credit, didn't protest, but had the presence of mind to turn the lock before they shut the door. "They'll break into our room before they notice we're gone." 

Daisuke, elated at the reference to 'their' room, smiled warmly at Ken as Koushirou and Miyako stepped out of 'Shinichi's' room. The two exchanged A Look. 

Koushirou, sounding proud of himself, told Daisuke about at the survival gear he had packed. Daisuke looked at him nervously. "You sound like we're walking to America or something." 

"Well, it _is_ quite a distance..." the redhead said slowly. 

"Just how far _is_ Odaiba? I fell asleep on the bus ride here." 

Miyako gave Daisuke a long stare and Koushirou coughed. "Well...the nearest Tokyo district is about 48 kilometres from here, so once we get there we can take the train." 

_"48 kilometres!?"_ Daisuke's jaw dropped. 

"We're going anyway," a hard voice said from behind them. Yamato had arrived, with a dazed-but-conscious Takeru in his arms, and Taichi and Iori following close behind. Jyou brought up the rear a moment later, carrying a small bag with a red cross on it. 

"All right, let's go." Miyako's backpack was modestly sized, and although her long purple hair was still tucked up under the baseball cap, she had forgone her contacts in favour of the more feminine catty glasses she had worn with Koushirou and Daisuke the previous day. 

With Daisuke in the lead--he would draw the least attention, being a) a Master b) not bandaged all over c) able to defend himself against an attack and d) not protectively hugging Koushirou and talking in a distinctly feminine voice--they set off into the stairwell nearest Shinichi's room and out through the fire escape. 

Koushirou had his laptop out and open by the time they emerged into the dusky light. "According to my calculations, the quickest way to get back is to go through the forest. However, we have no idea how thick it is, so we should take the road. It's best that we get as far away from the school as possible before even thinking about stopping to rest; as you must know, once Osamu's gang realizes that we've left they'll be coming after us." He started along the darkening road and everyone else followed suit. 

"Won't they just tell the school administration?" asked Iori. 

"Not so easy." Yamato grimaced. "The admins aren't very bright to have not noticed the Pet-Master system before, that's for certain, but if Osamu's cronies tell them that we've run away and they actually _find_ us, the school will definitely find out who instigated the fight--and about the Pet system too. Osamu would be risking his little empire if he did that." 

"Wait, what?" Daisuke stared at Yamato. "Does Osamu run the Pet system or something?" 

"You didn't know?" Taichi looked surprised. "It was Osamu who first _thought_ of this whole thing. Back when the school was for all grades, I was going here, and Takeru had just come--he wrote Yama a letter describing this Osamu guy and all the things he was doing. Sekitomachi was really a pretty good school before that. After Osamu started just taking over everything, Yama came here to look after Takeru." 

"He was so young then." Yamato smiled at his little brother, lying weakly in his arms. Takeru smiled back. "Our parents are divorced, and I convinced my dad that I really needed to come here and be with him." 

Ken had been silent throughout the discussion. "I never knew...that it was Osamu..." 

Miyako shot a horrified look at the bluenette. "Oh Ken..." 

"He was abusive at home," the thin boy said miserably. "I was glad when he left, but then when I reached the same age my parents sent me away too. T-then, once I got here, Osamu-niichan was just...just..." he stopped suddenly, holding back tears. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his Pet and hugged tightly. 

The others did not speak, continuing to trudge forward. Yamato transferred Takeru to his back, where the injured boy was less of a strain. Taichi carried Yamato's possessions in his pack while Iori had a small bundle tied to what looked like a Kendo stick. 

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Koushirou--still in the lead--glanced back. "47 kilometres." 

Daisuke groaned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night was long and frightening. All the children were worn out from walking; and many still sustanined injuries from the earlier fight. After a few hours of being carried, Takeru had thankfully regained enough of his strength to walk while Iori trailed worriedly behind him. 

Daisuke, being the least emotionally disarrayed of the group, marched merrily toward freedom, more enthused than he had been since coming to The Boarding School From Hell. In fact, Daisuke felt almost as though a a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been at Sekitomachi no more than a few days; and yet he felt it had changed him more deeply that if he'd been there all his life. 

In his few introspective moments, Daisuke tended to talk to himself, but in such a situation this wasn't acceptable so he merely thought in conversation. _There's a lesson to be learned here,_ he knew, _and not just that I shouldn't have been making so much trouble for my parents and teachers back home. It's like...there are so many _worse_ people out there, like Osamu, so why am I trying to prove that I'm like them? I'm not. I don't want to be._

And then there was Ken. Those little feelings that he could have written off as a bi-curious crush a couple of days ago had developed into full-fledged desire. Not just physically, but to _understand_ the way the other boy thought, the way he moved, the way he acted. 

The inky-haired boy interrupted Daisuke's silent self-monologue, his soft alto voice making the brunette's heart lift. "How are you feeling, Daisuke?" 

_Not Daisuke-sama. Just Daisuke._ The thought that they were making progress brought even more joy to Daisuke's light step. "I'm great!" he replied, doing a random pirouette to emphasize. "I can't wait to go home." 

"Home..." Ken was quiet for a moment. "I don't think I can go back there. Not where...not where Osamu could find me. And my parents..." 

"No problem." Daisuke grinned enthusiatically. "My sister Jun lives in her own apartment 'cause she's in college. I'm gonna stay with her in case my parents try to send me back to the Hell-Hole. You can come too!" 

Ken looked wary, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Really?" 

"Of course!" Daisuke said. "Koushirou can come too!" 

Miyako smiled. "I think it's time Kou-chan and I got our own apartment. But thanks for the offer, Daisuke." 

"I've just had my birthday," Koushirou added. "I'm legally responsible for myself now. And if things don't work out with Dai's sister, Ken--and you, Daisuke-kun, if need be--can stay with us awhile." 

"Speaking of crashing for the night," Taichi pointed out, "the sun's starting to come up, and we shouldn't stay out here much during the day." 

The laptop had appeared again. "My calculations admit that we're fairly close to being halfway there. There are no other points between us and the city other than a gas station about twenty kilometres from here, and a girls' school about five." 

"Girls' school?" Miyako and Taichi immeiately looked interested. "That wouldn't be Isolder Academy, would it?" 

"As a matter of fact, it is." Koushirou shot a significant look at his girlfriend. "Do you think...?" 

"Isn't that where Hikari goes?" Takeru asked, looking at Taichi. 

"It is," the brunette comfirmed. "Ladies, gentlemen and cross-dressers--I think we may have found our hiding place." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have been here exactly once," Tai said thoughtfully as he stared up at the huge building. 

"Ah, but we have an advantage." Miyako grinned. "_You _guys can't go tramping around the school, but I can." She ushered the group into a nearby nest of bushes and disappeared into the back door. 

"Will anybody even be awake in there?" Yamato asked in a low whisper. 

"Miya will find a way," Taichi said with a grin. 

True to the teenager's word, Miyako reappeared not five minutes later with two girls in tow. One was tall and had vibrant pink-streaked hair, and the other was a shorter redhead. "This is Mimi," Miyako said, gesturing at the former; "and this is Sora." Taichi smiled at both. "Hey girls--I didn't realize you went here." 

"Mimi-chan's family moved to America," Sora replied, "and she wanted to stay in Japan, so we both enrolled in boarding school." 

"Miyako-chan's told us what happened," Mimi bubbled, "and of course you can stay with us until dark! There's what, one, two, three...six...nine of you!? Well...I'm sure Kari can fit a few..." 

The three girls led the boys in through the fire escape and up to the second floor. Another, younger, girl waited by one of the dorm rooms, and she ran to embrace Taichi as soon as he appeared. "Oniichan!" 

"Hey there, imouto," Taichi replied with a laugh. "It's been a while!" 

Within seconds she had kicked the door open and dragged her brother in, with Yamato, Takeru, Iori, Daisuke, and Ken not far behind. Mimi, Miyako and Sora ushered Jyou and Koushirou in. 

Once the door had shut behind the roomful of people, Hikari ran around hugging her friends. "Miyako and Koushirou! How are things going? You're still together, right? You too, Yamato-oniichan? And Takeru! Gods, what happened?" 

Takeru offered a wry smile. "Got in a fight?" 

"That's unlike you, Teek," Sora said. Takeru shrugged. 

"And who are your friends?" Hikari smiled warmly at Daisuke. 

"This is Daisuke," Taichi said, pointing to the cinnamon-eyed teen, "and this here is Ken. This is Jyou, and there's Iori." 

Hikari enfolded Takeru in a long hug, and Daisuke suspected that there was something between the two. Iori looked vaguely jealous. 

"You guys must be so exhausted." Mimi smiled sympathetically. "It's nice to meet you all, though! Why don't a few people come in and catch a nap in mine and Sora's room?" 

"Thanks, Mimi," Matt said gratefully. 

"Some can stay here, too," Hikari said. "My roommate Seki is gone home for a few days." 

Daisuke allowed Sora to lead himself, Ken, Jyou, Miyako, and Koushirou next door to a room similar to Hikari's. The rooms were fairly large in size and Mimi had a futon tucked under her bed that she pulled out for the boys. "Two beds and a futon, boys. What'll it be?" 

Miyako smiled. "Doesn't matter to us, but Kou-chan and I will share." 

"So will Ken and me," Daisuke put in. 

"I'll take the futon," Jyou said shyly. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway, so this will be comfortable. And since I don't have to share it'll be fair." 

"That's fine." Daisuke opened his pack and withdrew a clean t-shirt and shorts, tossing them to Ken. "Here; don't sleep in your uniform. You'll feel crappy when you wake up." 

"Thanks." Ken blushed lightly. 

Jyou opened the canvas bag and took out some fresh bandages. "I'll tend to Takeru again. Are you guys okay?" 

Daisuke checked the Band-Aids he had placed on various areas of his body. "I'm fine." 

"Me too." 

"Great." The blue-haired teen disappeared. 

Sora smiled. "Meems and I will go hang out with some friends until classes, so you guys can sleep. Lock the doors when your friends come back, and _don't_ leave the room, unless you're Miyako. The bathroom's right there," she pointed, "and we'll come back to check on you at lunch." She handed Miyako a copy of her class schedule and left the room with a wave. 

"Thanks," Miya said, admitting Jyou once again before closing the door. "Now guys, we've still got a while to go--let's catch up on our rest." 

Daisuke nodded, cralwing under the bedcovers. Ken joined him a moment later as Miyako closed the curtains, shutting out at least some of the irritating light. It didn't matter; Daisuke could have slept through a tsunami at that point. 

"G'night," he mumbled, burrowing deep under the blankets and wrapping his arms around a startled Ken. The boy tensed but then relaxed, letting the mahogany-haired teen hold him. When Daisuke touched him...a _feeling_ shot through Ken, one that he'd never felt before. He felt...safe. It was a comforting feeling. 

Ken snuggled closer, closing his eyes. "Good night, Daisuke."   
  
  
  
~to be continued... 

Shi-chan: There! See, since I've been lazy this week, I made hat one a little longer. Hope everyone enjoyed. ^_^ Sorry for the delay! 

_Next Time: _The escape does not go unnoticed! Some close encounters with Osamu are narrowly avoided, and the gang is back on the road! Will they make it out of the forest alive? What information can Koushirou find on Ichijouji Osamu? How long can Daisuke's ramen supply possibly last? Keep reading to find out! 

*cue end credits* ~aijou to nichijou 


	9. and a self-gratifying author's note late...

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Have to make some notes in here:  
  
First, in recapping, some of the alternate-universe is confusing. Most of the original Chosen, as you may have guessed, already know each other. This group includes Jyou, Mimi, Sora, Taichi, Yamato, and Koushirou, Takeru and Hikari. The group drifted apart eventually--Takeru ended up at Sekitomachi and so did Taichi. Tai and Yamato then met again after both had come out of the closet, when Yama came to the school to protect TK. Sekitomachi had a very good academic reputation--which was why Osamu, Jyou, Takeru, Taichi, Ken, and Iori went there. Miyako and Koushirou met at Computer Club in Odaiba, before the death of Koushirou's parents, and dated for a loooong time. So, the 01 kids all know each other, but the 02 kids don't come into the picture until the boarding school.  
  
And why is that? This isn't quite as AU as it seemed at first--there's one deciding factor. The originals *did* go to the Digital World, years before this story takes place, but the 02 kids did not--for one major reason. You may have noticed that Osamu is alive. Thus, no dead brother=no Kaizer. No Kaizer=no 02 Chosen Children. Simple, really. And since Oikawa did not attend a certain Ichijouji Osamu's funeral, no battle. (I guess BelialVamdemon found some other Chosen to attack. Maybe even the 01 kids--but that's not part of this story.) Yes--Ryo was mentioned. Ken *is* Chosen; however, the Dark Seed is dormant because he never returned to the Digital World after being scolded by Osamu the first time. Ryo and Ken were reunited at Sekitomachi, and Osamu and his gang beat up Ryo because he stuck up for Ken. (It is not known whether Osamu knew about Ryo and Ken's battle with Millenniumon. If he did, well, the better reason to beat Ryo up then.) If there are any mistakes along the course of the story that don't support everything that I just explained, then I apologize. It was a theory that I didn't really think through at first.  
  
Someone mentioned the many coincidences in this story. Most are because of what I just explained--the 01 kids all knew each other, and came together again to escape Sekitomachi. As for Isolder Academy, it's simple--both the Yagami kids went to boarding school (because of the good academic reputations of Isolder and Sekitomachi), and after Mimi's parents left for America she and Sora chose to attend Hikari's school. (I might add that Sora and Mimi are in a relationship. I didn't see any need to add anything about it in the last chapter, but it does exist.) The two schools aren't far apart, and are actually affiliated with one another--they're enough so that the students can't do any casual nighttime visiting with each other, but they converge for festivals and other non-academic events.   
  
Jun is in college--it makes sense for her to have her own apartment. Jyou is doing Sekitomachi's college-level courses, though it is mostly for high-schoolers. At one point the school was all-grades, but once it grew in popularity more college courses were offered and the lower grades were shunted to another school.  
  
Also in reviews: Jacklyn and Jolieth noted something:  
"::gasps:: she even spelt tsunami correctly!(I live in the States and you can't find many people who can). You can't be human. This story is turning out great!!!!!"  
  
Well...we don't have tsunamis here, but I learned the word at -some- point... (are there tsunamis anywhere in the US? *looks puzzled*) But yeah, I'm quite human. And I'm majoring in English so spelling is something I'm not too bad at (if you can ignore my Canadian variations that is, but most people don't even notice it. [Color=colour, etc.] I tend to use American spelling anyway, since I see it so much.).  
  
One more recap, since people might be confused:  
  
Taichi = bisexual (with Yamato)  
Yamato = gay (with Taichi)  
Koushirou = hetrosexual (with Miyako)  
Miyako = hetro (with Koushirou)  
Ken = doesn't really care (likes Daisuke)  
Daisuke = thought he was straight, but is apparantly bi-curious (over Ken)  
Jyou = straight (no pairing)  
Iori = not sure (has feelings for Takeru though)  
Takeru = seemingly flirts with Iori, but has feelings for Hikari...? (Takari here)  
Hikari = hetro (with Takeru)  
Sora = lesbian (avec Mimi)  
Mimi = lebian (with Sora)  
  
Other characters:  
  
Michael, Wallace, Osamu, Ryo, Seki, Aki, Osamu's Cronies = straight--maybe.  
  
I seem to actually be keeping fans of both persuasions--with Kensuke, Taito, Kouyako, and "Takariori," people are actually coming back. (Usually when I combine yaoi and het pairings, I only get yaoi fans reading and reviewing. o.O;;) Thanks everyone! I appreciate it!  
  
This fic seems to be my most popular in the Digimon category--almost topping Sandglass, it looks like, and it's not done just yet.   
  
Last but not least, a note for Kirri--this story has taken on a life of its own. -_-;; I can't stop it! It *will* be finished very soon--I'm out of school as of Wednesday. Things have been hectic with university and work and my boyfriend's prom coming up. Also, I just received three Japanese Digimon 02 tapes, and I HAD to watch them. You wouldn't deprive me of my Ken-chan, would you? *hugs her tapes* The World Tour...Spanish Ken...and Genesis of Evil...and oh...they were lovely...anyway, Kirri-chan, the sibling story is first on my priority list after I'm out of classes. Thanks for waiting. :)  
  
"Both Sides," will be next after that. Thanks for your patience, minna; especially Kittie. I know what it's like to write a chapter and not be able to post it right away, I'm glad you're not mad that I'm taking so long to edit stuff. :) You write way too fast for me, girl.  
  
Here's a Shameless Plug for everyone: "Cycle of a WereFangirl," by Zippo. Kind of silly, but a very cute story by my koibito. I ought to edit it for him. ^^;; Please read and review, I know he'd appreciate it. ^_^  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=691226  
  
I think it's ironic that this was supposed to be an author's note before I started chapter 9. Now it's 3 a.m. and I don't have *time* to start 9. Sorry guys. ^^;; Hope no one's confused anymore, at least.  
  
NEXT TIME ON TOMODACHI--Shi-chan gets back into the swing of things. ^_~ More escaping-ness, and the group will reach Odaiba--but Osamu and his gang aren't far behind!   
  
See you there! 


	10. maybe, maybe, anyone is not alone

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Last time on _Tomodachi:_ Shi-chan left everyone a lovely lengthly author's note. Oh, and Daisuke and the others escaped from Sekitomachi and are hiding out with Mimi and Sora.  
---------------------------  
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 9 (The real one, this time)  
~By Shimegami-chan  
Screw warnings. You all know what it's about.   
  
  
  
Daisuke was awakened by a knocking that similarly woke Ken and Jyou, and had the three of them staring in horror at the door. "Tachikawa-san? Takenouchi-san?"   
  
Daisuke went rigid as Miyako stirred and slowly sat up, recognition dawning in her eyes. She stood as quietly as possible and checked the lock, and, finding it still drawn tightly, let out a silent sigh.   
  
The voice outside the door said something inaudible to herself and walked away, footsteps echoing down the hall. Daisuke pouted. "Man, I thought we were _dead!_ What time is it? Should we go now?"   
  
Jyou glanced out the window. "It's still light out."   
  
"It's nearly five o'clock," Miyako said, checking her wristwatch. "The girls stopped by a few hours ago just to let me know that none of the Isolder girls have heard anything about students escaping from our school. Maybe Osamu didn't go after us at all."   
  
"It's unlike him," Ken said thoughtfully. "Especially concerning me. No, they must have gotten away quietly. We should too."   
  
The group froze as they heard the lock turning, and Sora stepped into the room. "Hi guys...I brought you something to eat."   
  
"Thanks, Sora-chan!" Miyako said enthusiastically, her ravounous eyes following the bag of sandwiches that emerged from Sora's backpack. The girl set the bag down on the table and Daisuke, Ken, Jyou, Miyako, and Koushirou began to hungrily eat. Daisuke thanked Sora around a mouthful of bread, and even the shy Jyou had picked up a sandwich without being told to. It seemed that the effects of the Pet training _could_ be erased...eventually.   
  
After eating, the group began to re-pack, with Sora's help. Koushirou, Ken and Jyou left their torn Tamachi uniforms in a heap in Sora's closet and donned whatever clothing Daisuke, Sora, Miyako, and Mimi could spare. Daisuke urged Ken to once again wear the sweater and windbreaker, for fear the more fragile boy would catch a cold.   
  
As Daisuke fastened the straps on his backpack a flustered Mimi entered the room. "Sora! We've got trouble!"   
  
"Nani?" As if instinctively feeling her girlfriend's distress, Sora jammed the discarded clothes further into the closet and shut the door.   
  
"They're coming," Mimi breathed, her eyes wild. "A boy got caught sneaking around the school and they think there might be more of them, so the headmistress is doing a dorm inspection!"   
  
_"What?!"_ Sora bit her lip. "Now what?!"   
  
Miyako had already sprung to her feet and shot out the door. "The others!" After a moment she reappeared and motioned for the boys to follow her to Hikari's room.   
  
The other dorm was in turmoil. Yamato scrambled to re-pack while Hikari jammed on a sweater. Takeru, looking more alert now, tried to wrestle a jacket over his broken arm.   
  
"What do we do?" asked Ken fearfully.   
  
"We make a break for it."   
  
Daisuke moved to the door just as Sora rushed in and locked it behind her. "They're on our floor!"   
  
"There are too many of us! We can't possibly hide!" Koushirou argued.   
  
Hikari was unfastening the latches on the windows. "It's almost dark. You can go this way! Just jump into the bushes, and _run!_"   
  
Koushirou nodded. "Meet in the forest just ahead--go!" He tucked his laptop under his arm and gracefully leapt from the ledge into the foliage.   
  
"But...Takeru..." Yamato looked worried.   
  
"I can handle it," the younger boy said, and eased himself over the windowsill. A muffled sqeak came from below as the redhead tried to catch the injured blonde before both disappeared into the night.   
  
Yamato vaulted over the sill and fell without sound to the grass below, followed by a silent Iori. Jyou nervously eased himself down, holding the sill until the last possible moment.   
  
Ken took Daisuke by the arm as Taichi and Hikari hugged. "Dai...if I don't make it away, I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done. I want you to get home, even if I don't."   
  
"Don't talk like that!" Daisuke admonished, voice failing as a knock sounded at the door. "Ken..."   
  
"Who is it?" Hikari called, her voice desperate.   
  
"Headmistress Takada," came the muffled answer.   
  
"I'm coming." Hikari delayed as Taichi disappeared out the window.   
  
"Go," Ken whispered, and pulled Daisuke to him for a short kiss. Daisuke froze, but the bluenette was pulling him to the window, and Miyako pushed him through the opening and slid the window closed just as the Headmistress opened the door herself using the master key.   
  
Daisuke gazed up at the illuminated window, his heart in his shoes, wondering whether he'd lost Ken for good.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Dai didn't even remember the following moments in which Taichi dragged him into the woods, his eyes still watching, praying to see Ken's lithe form leap from the sill. "Come on, man, we're going to get caught! You heard what he said. We'll figure out some way to go back for him, I promise."   
  
Taichi's words meant nothing to the desperate boy. _He kissed me. He really _does_ have feelings for me! And now..._ Tears threatened to well up in Daisuke's eyes.   
  
"We have to get away," Takeru was saying. "As soon as they find Ken and Miya, they'll call Sekitomachi and they'll be sent back. We _have_ to escape and get help if we want to come back for them!"   
  
Jyou hushed the group as they all spotted a shadowy figure run from one end of the Isolder campus to the other. Daisuke's hopes soared--_Ken!_--but plummeted with Koushirou's terrified squeak. "Aki..."   
  
Yamato could wait no longer. "They're here--they could have us surrounded even now. I'm sorry; Daisuke, Koushirou--we have to go _now._" The group grabbed their bags and ran deeper into the treeline, out the other side, and onto the dusken road.   
  
They ran until even Taichi was short on breath before slowing to a walk. "This is bad," he moaned. "I hope nothing happens to Hikari or the girls...they'd have nowhere else to go."   
  
Yamato nodded in understanding and glanced at Koushirou, at the back of the group, who hadn't spoken since their flight. "Hey--'Shirou."   
  
"Mm?"   
  
"How much further?"   
  
"Less than twenty kilometres, I estimate." He checked his laptop. "That's correct; at the rate we're moving I'd say we'll get there in about five hours."   
  
Daisuke was also uncharacteristically silent, letting Yamato lead the way. Taichi carried Daisuke's backpack, staring at the forest floor. "Hey," Takeru said softly, addressing them all, "I'm sure Kari will take care of them. She knows how to keep a level head with these things."   
  
"That's why I worry," Taichi mumbled. "Sometimes my little sister is just a bit too much like _me._" Yamato grinned in good humor.   
  
The other two Pets, Iori and Jyou, hadn't spoken in quite some time, so Takeru turned his attention to them instead of trying to cheer up the sombre boys. However, neither child would give him anything more than a monosyllabic answer, so the young blond fell silent as well.   
  
The group remained like that for the duration of the hike, with one Ishida brother in the front and one in the rear, and an uncharacterteristically quiet Taichi and Daisuke trailing behind everyone but Takeru. About three hours into the journey they stopped to rest in a small clearing, breaking out the instant ramen that Daisuke had brought. Koushirou sat off to the side with his knees pulled up against his chest, staring into the darkness, laptop lying forgotten on the ground.   
  
Jyou did the cooking, somehow managing not to look as gloomy as the others as he dished out ramen into mugs and paper plates that Mimi had brought and handed around Daisuke and Takeru's chopstick sets. Daisuke ate mechanically, eyes unfocused and gaze forlorn. _I was so close...and I lost him, again. Why does this always have to happen to me!   
  
Ken..._   
  
Takeru moved close to Daisuke, and put an arm around the redhead. "Relax, Dai, we're almost there. We'll come back for them, and take them away."   
  
"I doubt it," Koushirou said miserably. "Miyako has all the evidence against Aki and the school with her. We don't even have anything to bring to the police."   
  
"We'll think of something!" Iori added.   
  
"And what about Mimi and Sora and 'Kari?" Taichi asked. "What if they get expelled? Mimi's got nowhere else to go, and I don't know what my parents would do if imoutochan got sent back. They'd flip."   
"We'll be there before anything happens, Tai, I promise," Yamato said. "You just wait and see."   
  
Tai smiled hesitantly. "Not that I liked Isolder a hell of a lot, either...if I'm going home, I want imoutochan to be there too."   
  
"That's the spirit."   
  
There was no solace for Daisuke, though, knowing that Ken would be back within his brother's grasp. _After everything we went through._   
  
"We should go," Jyou said worriedly. "Who knows where M-M--," he broke off, unable to call Osamu by the title he had been forced to.   
  
"Where Osamu is," Iori finished. "He's right; we should leave soon."   
  
Slightly cheered, Taichi helped break camp and marched at the front beside his boyfriend, chattering aimlessly as they walked until a sharp sound caught Yamato's trained musical ears. "Shh--there's someone there." The blond dropped to his stomach on the ground and motioned for the others to do the same. Koushirou quivered, his fear of Aki written clearly in his movements, and buried his face in his long sleeves.   
  
The sounds were coming closer, almost as though the group was being tracked, and Jyou whimpered. Taichi and Yamato joined hands, and Daisuke's courage steeled itself to attack anyone who might appear.   
  
Closer...   
  
"We're dead," Takeru mouthed, though only Daisuke and Iori could see his lips. The blonde was in no condition to fight, and without Miyako most of them were defenseless anyway. The realization dawned on the redhead with despairing finality. Without Miyako's judo skills, Daisuke, Taichi and Yamato could only handle so many attackers--and out here in the forest, no one might ever find the bodies Osamu's gang would leave behind. It was over.   
  
Daisuke closed his eyes and waited for the end.   
  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shi-chan: Ah, suspense! I love it. :) More soon! Review! ^_~ 


	11. everyone's voice can be heard

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Advance warning! My boyfriend is graduating tomorrow night, and I'll be attending his prom as well as the ensuing party. So you can expect (a) no writing from me for the next couple of days or (b) several one-shots drunkenly typed out on a laptop. I'm sure everyone understands. ~^_^~  
Last time on _Tomodachi:_ Ken and Miyako are left behind as the others are forced to flee the girls' school! Will the others make it out alive?  
---------------------------  
  
In response to reviews:  
A lot of people reviewed last chapter who'd NEVER reviewed this story before. Hey, keep that up!  
*ducks straw wrappers*  
A lot of people guessed what's to come. Maybe I'm getting predictable...onward!   
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 10  
~By Shimegami-chan  
  
  
  
The group was silent and tense, listening to the footsteps draw alarmingly close until Daisuke heard a twig snap inches from his face. He held his breath and prayed that the source would move away, but an instant later he felt pressure as the stranger tripped over his foot.   
  
Growling, Daisuke rolled over and was about to jump up and attack when his 'assailant' fell _on_ him with a shriek. The redhead froze as the other's body fell heavily against him before scrambling to climb to his or her feet. Spying an opportunity, Daisuke grabbed both the stranger's arms and held them tight.   
  
There was more commotion that he could not see, shuffling on the part of the older boys and muffled noises. Daisuke concentrated on keeping his attacker still.   
  
To their credit, the newcomer did not scream but went rigid, lifting their head away from Daisuke's shoulder. Tendrils of hair brushed his cheek, and there was a pressure against his chest--a girl?   
  
Although he could not see her in the darkness, she relaxed. "Daisuke."   
  
He blinked, not recognizing the strange voice right away, but quick to judge from her thin frame that it was Taichi's sister. "Hikari?" [I do so love being predictable. -Shi]   
  
"I'm so glad we found you!" She moved back as he released his grip on her arms. A microsecond later another pair of arms was wrapped around him, and he breathed the gentle scent of Ken's shampoo as inky-blue hair brushed against his face. Neither boy spoke but relaxed against each other. Hikari was gathered into an enthusiastic hug by her brother and Takeru at the same time.   
  
"What happened?" Yamato questioned, and in the darkness Miyako's voice came back to Daisuke. "We got off scot-free! Man, the teachers there are as bad as ours--they didn't even realize we weren't students!"   
  
Taichi, in the meantime was berating Hikari. "You could have been attacked by Osamu's gang! You should have stayed with Mimi and Sora!"   
  
"And let you go home without me? I don't think so, Brother."   
  
"They thought you and KEN were students?" Takeru asked, replying to Miyako.   
  
"Uh-huh. With that hair of his, they must have mistaken him for a girl."   
  
"Well, it saved our lives," Ken said with a smile, his arms tightening around Daisuke.   
  
Koushirou had opened his laptop, letting light spill out over the area. Takeru and Hikari were locked in an embrace, with Iori looking enviously on. Miyako was still laughing at their good fortune, and Taichi and Yamato had locked hands. Jyou was actually smiling.   
  
"We got _so_ lucky," Daisuke said, picking himself up off the ground.   
  
Koushirou nodded, looking in much better spirits. "We ought to get moving again--you gave a quite a scare, though, Miya-chan."   
  
"Well, we wouldn't have if we'd known you were there." Her boyfriend blushed lightly at the comment, and took the lead once again until they were away from the trees and walking on asphalt. Daisuke and Ken silently hung near the back.   
  
Daisuke tentatively let his hand slide into Ken's, feeling the other boy tense. Ken looked over at his friend. "Daisuke..."   
  
Daisuke smiled to himself, looking straight ahead. "Did you mean what you said back there, Ken?"   
  
"Yes." The reply was simple, emotionless.   
  
Daisuke halted abruptly, forcing the indigo-haired child to stop as well. Without speaking he brought his hand to Ken's cheek and cradled it in his palm, meeting the other's violet eyes. He moved closer; slowly, tentatively, and for a brief moment they shared a gentle kiss.   
  
It was unlike anything Ken had ever experienced before--so very different from the rough caresses he had had forced upon him during his time in Sekitomachi. Daisuke's lips were pliant and smooth, parting to allow him entrance. It was a new experience for Ken; being asked instead of offering. He hesitantly slid his tongue past Daisuke's entrance, winding his arms around the bigger boy's waist. Daisuke responded in kind.   
  
The feeling was euphoric. Daisuke had never kissed a boy before, but he decided that it was well worth it. Ken tasted sweeter than he would have guessed; _like berries,_ a thought that pleased Daisuke. _ And Ken's lips are as red as raspberries,_ he thought giddily. The others continued on ahead, oblivious to the exchange that was taking place behind them. When the boys had finally pulled apart, they locked eyes for a long moment before either spoke.   
  
Daisuke was the one who broke the silence. "Ken..." He cupped the other boy's cheek in his palm, cradling it. "Ken, I...I really like you. And, um, if we make if home, would you like to...go out somewhere, sometime?"   
  
Ken's smile was tentative. "I would." He moved again towards the cinnamon-eyed boy, letting himself be enfolded in Daisuke's arms. "Thank you for saving me," he whispered.   
  
Daisuke was unsure what to say, so he simply held Ken close as the moonlight washed over them, wishing the moment could never end.   
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Shi-chan: I'm sorry that was so short, but it seemed like _such_ a nice place to end it--plus I can knock off the next two hours of the trek without adding a pagebreak.   
Next time on _Tomodachi_: The gang reaches Odaiba and Miyako, Jyou, the Ishidas and the Yagamis are reunited with their families. Daisuke and Ken part ways with Koushirou and Miyako and take sanctuary at Motomiya Jun's apartment. Can Daisuke convince his parents to let him come back? What awaits Ken at the home he and Osamu once shared? What will Miyako and Koushirou do with the evidence against Aki? An old friend reappears, and Kirri rejoices--join us next time for the last chapter [I'm serious this time!] of _Tomodachi!_


	12. maybe, maybe, anyone can become strong

Digimon belongs to Toei! *sob*   
  
---------------------------  
Shi-chan: _Finalément!_  
---------------------------   
  
Tomodachi  
Chapter 10  
~By Shimegami-chan  
  
Shi-chan: Okay...never ever listen to two stright hours of MarineAngemon's _Ocean Smile_ Best Tamer song. You'll never be the same again. -_-  
Um...this has been sitting around half-done for a week. Oops. More notes at the end, thanks.   
  
Warnings: The usual. And some bad language from Miyako is this one. ^^;;   
  
  
  
"I must be dreaming." Daisuke blinked and rubbed his eyes as the surise began to glow above the city. Ken responded by tightening his grip on Daisuke's hand.   
  
Koushirou had already called up a map to lead them to the nearest subway station. "It's not too far from here," he said excitedly. "We'll be back to Odaiba before we know it!"   
  
The group tramped across a deserted road and past a row of shops, pausing whenever they passed a resteraunt, noodle stand or pastry shop. Jyou, ever logical, pointed out that less time spent dwelling meant they'd get home faster.   
  
It was Yamato who ended up paying train fare for all nine of them as the teenagers slung their backpacks onto the floor and collapsed, exhausted, in the red leather seats. The blonde was already asleep in Taichi's arms by the time the train began to move and Daisuke began to pester the stewardess (*?) selling food at the back of the car.   
  
Ken had been silent since their arrival in the city, and Daisuke quickly became concerned. "Ken, are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," was the noncommital reply.   
  
"You probably ought to just tell me now, elsewise I'll just keep talking until you do."   
  
The bluenette was silent for a moment before staring down at the floor. "I have to go home sometime, Daisuke-sama."   
  
"Stop doing that. It's Daisuke."   
  
"I have to...at least _see_ my parents. Maybe it'll be possible to stay, since Osamu-niichan will be gone."   
  
"I guess..." Daisuke was disappointed. He knew that he and Ken would be rushing their relationship by doing so, but he really did want Ken to move in with him and Jun. Then again, it wouldn't hurt Daisuke to reconcile with his own parents. Suddenly sure of himself, Daisuke smiled. "I'll come with you to Tamachi, and you can see your mom and dad. And if you want to stay, I won't argue."   
  
Unshed tears welled in the indigo eyes. "Thank you."   
  
"No problem." Daisuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tightly, vowing never to let go.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The train ride was long and uneventful [a/n mainly because your esteemed author lives on an island and knows nothing about trains or how far it is to Odaiba from her made-up outside-Tokyo forestland.], finally drawing to a stop in the Tokyo district where most of the children lived. Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and Jyou said their good-byes to their comrades, exchanging phone numbers and addresses as they went. All five of them were bound for the hospital to get Takeru's broken arm set, and the younger Ishida planned to spend some time with his brother before going back to their divorced parents. Iori wanted to go too, out of concern for his former Master, but Takeru insisted that Miyako take him home. It had been much too long since the youngest boy had seen his mother and grandfather. Hikari tagged along, glad that Taichi hadn't immediately sent her back to the Yagami apartment, and eager to be sure that Takeru would be okay. Both she and the blonde seemed completely oblivious to Iori's jealousy of their friendship. Daisuke was a little worried, since he was pretty sure Takaishi was straight anyway, but little Iori could have quite a temper from what he'd heard at school. Quiet Jyou was checking Takeru's bandages again, telling him that his father worked at the hospital they were going to and he'd make sure the younger boy healed up fine. Takeru smiled in thanks.   
  
Daisuke waved good-bye to his new friends and continued on with Koushirou, Miyako, Ken and Iori; bound for the police station. Miyako had taken her collection of videos featuring Aki, determined to get the teenager kicked out of the school, or better yet in a juvenile detention centre. Together the four older kids brought Iori to his apartment, and stood in front of the Inoue Ai-mart to bid each other good-bye. Miyako's smile was smug as she brandished a videotape. "I hope his parents disown him."   
  
"Miya-chan..."   
  
Daisuke laughed nervously and gave Miyako and then Koushirou a quick hug, and Miyako planted a kiss on Ken's cheek. The inky-haired boy blushed. "Well, I guess we'll be heading to Jun's."   
  
"Good luck," Koushirou said solemnly.   
  
Daisuke handed Miyako a slip of paper with his sister's phone number and his e-mail address. "Keep in touch, okay?"   
  
"Bingo." Miyako smiled and afforded him and Ken a quick bow before they parted ways.   
  
As the four friends split up, Daisuke took Ken's hand and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'm with you, Ken. I know it'll all work out."   
  
Together they made their way to his sister's apartment, where the Motomiya in question stood in shock as her brother unloaded his possessions on the floor. "Let me get this straight. You found out you were gay, ran away from boarding school, tramped all the way here ON FOOT and now you want to stay with me?"   
  
"That's about it."   
  
"Goddamn, otouto, you're gonna owe me for this."   
  
"I know." Daisuke whistled.   
  
She sighed and set down her extra futon in the living room. "You can have two squared metres of space to keep your stuff in, elsewise you start paying half the rent."   
  
Daisuke winked at Ken. "Told you she was cool."   
  
At this, Jun blushed a little, and made a little 'harumph,' sound. "Anyway, I'm working tonight, so if you want dinner be here by five. I'll be expecting you two to chip in for groceries."   
  
"No problem," Daisuke said smoothly. "We're just going to take a quick trip to Tamachi and back; and I might need to pick up some things." He shrugged on a jacket. "Thanks, 'Neechan. See you in a bit."   
  
"See you," Jun called in reply as Daisuke shut the door and led Ken to the elevator.   
  
"Looks like it's just the two of us," Ken whispered softly.   
  
Daisuke kissed him shyly, instinctively knowing the hidden meaning in his friend's words. "It doesn't have to be like that. You've got _friends_ now, who'll help you through this. And you've got me."   
  
"That doesn't make it easier." Ken's expression was sombre, dark. "The only friend I ever had, you know...is dead because of me."   
  
They were silent the rest of the way to Tamachi.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
[Shi-chan turned off that brain-frying song about here.]   
  
Ken hesitated at the door of his apartment. "Daisuke...I don't know about this. I really don't feel confident."   
  
"It's your decision," Dai said simply. "You can go, or you can stay. My door--well, 'Neechan's door--is always open to you."   
  
Ken's grateful smile soothed Daisuke's worries. "I'll just tell them that I'm safe, and pick up some things. Then I'll go home with you. Okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Ken opened the door and stepped in while Daisuke waited outside. The mahogany-haired child whistled to himself and finally stopped to reflect on everything that had happened in the past few days. He couldn't beleive that so little time had passed since his parents had dumped him at the front doors of Sekitomachi Academy for Boys.   
  
First and foremost was Ken and the whole 'Master-Slave' thing. Although Ken still treated him as though he expected Daisuke to hurt him, he had begun to call the other boy 'Daisuke' instead of 'Master' or 'Motomiya-' or 'Daisuke-sama.' It was a definite improvement, the child thought wryly.   
  
There was Takeru and Iori. At first Daisuke had thought Takeru to be a little heartless to treat his slave the way he did. And poor Iori doted on Takeru...but that jealousy that Daisuke had seen when the blonde met with Hikari proved that Iori was not without a will of his own. Daisuke was glad that the Pets would seemingly make a full recovery...even Jyou, who had been Osamu's own playtoy was beginning to come back to himself, much to Taichi's delight. Taichi himself was unchanged by the ordeal, though Daisuke suspected he had learned a lot about humility while being under Yamato's care. They were in love, though, and Daisuke thought their sacrifices were admirable.   
  
Hikari...Hikari was the type of girl Daisuke might have liked, if he hadn't fallen so hard for Ken. She was sweet, and when she was around Takeru it finally became apparant to Daisuke that she would be the one to help him get through his experience. And surely Iori and Yamato would care for them the same as they had at the school.   
  
Miyako and Koushirou would be fine, Daisuke had no doubt. Koushirou was obviously resilient, and Miyako determined and brave. Once Aki had gotten what was coming to him they could live in peace. Sora and Mimi had been great to the runaways, and definitely people Daisuke could see himself having as friends in the future. Likewise with Hikari, Taichi and Miyako, if they could keep in touch.   
  
Daisuke had just begun to indulge in a daydream where he and his new friends went to a _normal_ school and did _normal_ things together when Ken quietly opened the door and stepped out, a backpack over his shoulder. "Ken-chan! How'd it go?"   
  
Kem looked surprised at the nickname, but his features quickly turned dark and he took Daisuke by the arm, dragging him down the stairs. "We're leaving. Let's get back to the train station."   
  
"What?" A confused Daisuke pulled away. "Why such a hurry? Did something happen?"   
  
"Osamu's in there," Ken said bitterly. "He had already told my parents--" Ken's voice shook as it rose in pitch, "--told them a bunch of _shit_ about me getting kicked out of school and running away."   
  
Shocked at hearing his boyfriend curse, Daisuke allowed Ken to drag him most of the way down the stairs before coming to his senses. "Wait one minute here! How did Osamu get here before us? How did he know you'd come here?"   
  
"We followed you, idiot." Both boys froze at the low voice that crept out of the shadows behind them.   
  
"Michael!" Ken whirled and received a punch in the face, sending him to the ground. [a/n cue DBZ-style fight scene!]   
  
Daisuke growled, lauching himself at the attacker before even seeing the rest of the gang step out of the shadows. He tackled Michael to the ground successfully but was pounced upon by several other boys. Ken huddled against the building as Osamu slowly made his descent from the steps and stood before the fight. The elder Ichijouji sneered. "I should have known you'd come crying to Mama and Papa, Ken-chan."   
  
"No," Ken whispered, although no one could hear. Daisuke stuggled under the pile of high-school boys, all eager to get a shot at him after their humiliation in the previous fight. Blows rained down on his lithe body as they held him down. Daisuke gritted his teeth and took the beating, waiting for them to let up.   
  
When some of the pressure was removed from his back the boy lay still, trying his best just to keep breathing. There was a moment of silence until Michael finally said, "Shit, I hope he's not dying."   
  
_You'll wish _you_ were dying...once I have the strength to get up..._ Daisuke's intentions were unchanged, but he was having a little more trouble moving than usual. He lay still, trying to regain some strength, concentrating on just breathing.   
  
Osamu's next words made his blood run cold...at least, the blood that wasn't spilled all over untrimmed grass. "Doesn't matter, let him die. He's completely humiliated all of us."   
  
"But Osamu....we'll get caught!"   
  
"They don't know we're gone. As long as the others hold the fort and the teachers think we're back in our rooms sick all day, we'll have an alibi. We can get the train and be back at Sekitomachi by morning. Just kill the little prick."   
  
Ken's anguished howl broke the glass-like silence, and Daisuke knew he should move. Knew it...move..._move..._   
  
"You fucking sons of bitches." A familiar voice, cool, calm. "If you lay one hand on him, I swear to God, you will _pay._" Miyako!   
  
Osamu's cold laugh echoed in Daisuke's ears. "Who the hell is _this?_ Ken, looks like your _boyfriend_ has a _girlfriend._"   
  
"Listen, you little shit." Miyako's voice was closer now, approaching fast. "You've got me to deal with now, so you can kiss your perfect little alibi good-bye. I think I'll send you all to the hospital before I put you in jail."   
  
"Osamu-san..." Michael's voice was nervous. "We can't kill her too..."   
  
"You bet we can." Osamu laughed harder. "Listen, girl, I don't know who you think you are, but you're certainly not a threat to _me._ You--erk!" His voice was cut off by was Daisuke prayed was the sound of Miyako choking him. Ken was sobbing loudly nearby, repeating his lover's name. Daisuke lifted his head enough to see Miyako throw Osamu to the ground as the other boys looked on, horrified.   
  
Miyako laughed. "I would have thought you'd recognized me, since last time we met my fists got acquainted with _all_ your faces."   
  
Osamu wiped a stream of blood from his nose. "Fuck! _Inoue_!?"   
  
"No way! You're a _girl?_" Michael stepped back.   
  
Miyako raised her voice slightly. "Koushirou, darling, call the cops, okay?"   
"I'm on it." Izumi Koushirou was already several floors up the fire escape, dialing a number on his cell phone.   
  
At last Miyako ran to Daisuke, checking for a pulse before realizing that the boy was conscious and _infuriated._ "What do you say we give them what they deserve?"   
  
"Can you even stand?" Miyako smiled as the younger teen leaned on her.   
  
Daisuke glanced at Ken, scared and trembling. "I'll be fine."   
  
"Inoue!" A new voice joined the fray as Aki stumbled towards the group.   
  
"Oh, you're awake already?" Miyako asked airily.   
  
Aki was sporting a black eye and a split lip as he staggered towards them. Miyako answered Daisuke's unasked quiestion before he had a chance to open his mouth. "Aki-chan here showed up at my apartment and spied through the windows to find out whether or not we had been there. We followed him to Tamachi and got him from behind before he had a chance to report back to Osamu."   
  
"Good going," Daisuke said with a grin.   
  
"But apparantly," Miyako said sweetly, "dear Aki hasn't had enough yet. Isn't that right?"   
  
"Bitch," the angry boy swore, coming closer.   
  
Miyako's face hardened in a split second. "If you think I'm going to take pity on you you're damned_ wrong!_" She shot forward and her fist connected with Aki's face before he had a chance to move. "You don't have Koushirou anymore, so _I don't have to hold back!_" Daisuke darted forward and stood in front of Ken, facing off against his lover's brother.   
  
"Still standing, Motomiya?" Osamu's smile was cold, and it quickly disappeared as they heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. Miyako was taking on the other four students by herself as Aki lay stunned on the grass in a pool of Daisuke's blood. To his credit, the redhead staggered to his feet yet again, and lunged toward Miyako, whose back was turned--   
  
--and was sent flying as he was nailed in the head with a laundry basket, courtesy of Koushirou up on the sixth floor of the apartment building. Miyako quickly put one of the boys out of commission while Michael and the other two turned and ran.   
  
Gathering his courage, Daisuke leapt forward and tackled Osamu just as the other turned to make his getaway. They tusseled briefly but Daisuke wound up victorious, pinning the older boy flat on his stomach with Miyako's assistance. Koushirou hurried down the stairs as police cars stopped nearby and a dozen uniformed officers rushed towards them.   
  
Ken looked at Daisuke, his smile radiant. "It's over."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After a triumphant few hours at the Tamachi police station and a checkup at the hospital, Ken and Daisuke returned to Jun's apartment hand in hand. Jun had come to pick the boys up and sign both their release forms; Daisuke had escaped with heavy bruising and Ken had been given the number of a psychologist to help him get over the trauma. Jun had taken responsibility for Daisuke and Ken's parents had been called and informed of the true nature of the situation. Ken had elected to return to Jun's apartment though, at least until he felt ready to go back home again.   
  
Koushirou and Miyako had happily deposited all their evidence into the police's hands, and were back at the Inoue apartment enjoying their first night of freedom in a long time. The Yagamis and Ishidas had come down to the police station to file a report and had encouraged Daisuke and Ken, congratulating them on taking down the gang by themselves. Even Jyou and Iori had put in an appearance, and were back with their families.   
  
Back at his sister's apartment as Daisuke stirred some sukiyaki with his chopsticks, the doorbell rang and Jun answered it. Ken was in the bathroom cleaning up. "Daisuke?" His sister turned back to look at him. "There's someone here for Ken; should I let him in?"   
  
Curiously, Daisuke surveyed the newcomer. He was medium-build and a brunette, wearing a brown sweater and khakis. He smiled. "Hi there. Daisuke, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Jun, let him in...hi." Daisuke blinked. "Um...and you are?"   
  
"Akiyama Ryo." He stuck his hand out for Daisuke to shake, Western-style. "I'm a friend of Ken's."   
  
"Wait, wait, I've heard your name. Aren't you Taichi's friend? The one that tried to claim Ken as a Pet before?" Jun stiffened, but let her brother deal with the situation.   
  
"That's me."   
  
Daisuke stood, a smile spreading across his features. "And you got the crap kicked out of you for trying to protect him. That was pretty brave."   
  
"Thanks." Ryo looked uncertain. "Um...and thanks for getting Ken out of there. I tried everything I could, but I ended up in the hospital after Osamu got to me."   
  
"Not your fault." The conversation ground to a halt as Ken stepped out of the bathroom, calling his boyfriend by a nickname that sent his heart fluttering in his chest. "Dai? Did I hear visitors?" His expression turned to shock as he recognized the brunette. "_Ryo-san?_ You're here! Gods, I'm so relieved, I thought..." The bluenette's words from just that afternoon rang back to Daisuke. _"The only friend I ever had is dead, all because of me."_ "Oh Ryo!" He ran forward and hugged the brunette tightly, and Daisuke blushed at the uncharacteristic show of affection. The redhead hoped silently that Ryo wasn't gay.   
  
_Gay. _What an odd word that was when one was using it to describe themselves. It was something Daisuke thought he could live with, though, as long as he had Ken. He smiled giddily to himself.  
  
Ryo and Ken were babbling excitedly, more animated than Daisuke had ever seen his boyfriend. _It must have been a weight off his shoulders, knowing that he wasn't responsible for this guy's getting killed,_ Dai reflected. As he looked on Ryo explained that the police had called him down to the police station to give a statement, and told him that Ken was safe. Taichi had still been at the station and had directed him to Jun's apartment.   
  
Though it was interesting to watch, the reunion had to be cut short as a pager-like object on Ryo's belt gave an irritating beep. Both he and Ken reached for it instinctively before pulling back, and Ryo laughed. "Well, it looks like I've got stuff to deal with...sorry, Ken, I've gotta go. I'll check up on things, um, for you. Hope we get together soon--it'll be just like old times!"   
  
"Right!" Ken looked enthusiastic. _Will not question, _Daisuke thought to himself. _As long as he and Ryo aren't...involved...they can do whatever they want._ As soon as he had shown Ryo out, Ken threw his arms around Daisuke. "Gods, everything's so perfect now...I can't beleive that just yesterday we were fighting for our lives. Oh, Daisuke..."   
  
Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken and hugged him, pressing a hesitant kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad."   
  
"Me too." Ken nuzzled his cheek against Daisuke's chest, another decidedly-un-Ken-like gesture. Daisuke wondered if there was another side to his boyfriend that he didn't know, and hoped he would soon. "I just know it's going to work out."   
  
Ken sighed happily as he pulled away, his violet eyes sparkling. "Hope you're not jealous or anything. Ryo-san is an old friend--someone I really looked up to when I was young."   
  
"If he makes you this happy, I'm fine with it."   
  
"Thanks, Dai," Ken said shyly. "I...I'm really glad we have each other."   
  
"Me too." _Because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you._   
  
The inky-haired boy beamed. "I think I'll call my parents and see how they're doing." He went to the phone and punched in a number, the smile never leaving his face. "Moshi-moshi! Hello, Mama. I'm well, and you?...Did they?...I'm really sorry, Mama, I didn't mean for it to happen." He was silent a moment. "Yes, I know...I love you too. I'll be home soon, I promise. Will...will Osamu-niichan be okay?...All right. I'm glad...I will...I love you. Papa too. Bye, Mama." Kem hung up the phone, still smiling. "Osamu-niichan confessed everything. Mama and Papa are disappointed, but they're glad I'm okay. Mama says she's grateful to you for bringing be back safely too. She said we might move to Odaiba and get a bigger apartment, since we won't be going away to school anymore."   
  
"That's great, Ken." Daisuke watched the thrilled boy weave around the small room several times before taking his backpack and disappearing back into the bathroom, kissing Daisuke casually on the cheek as he did so. "I think I'll have a shower, and then we can talk. Okay?"   
  
"Okay." Daisuke glowed at the show of affection as the door closed, before wandering into the kitchen. "Hey, 'Neechan."   
  
"Hey there." Jun smiled at her brother. "What did that guy say? Was he really a friend of Ken's?"   
  
"Yeah. Ken thought something bad had happened to him, so he's really happy now."   
  
"That's good." Jun dug into her pocket and produced several hundred yen. "How about running out and picking up some ice cream? My treat."   
  
Ravenous despite the sukiyaki he had just finished, Daisuke jumped at the opportunity. "Sure. Tell Ken I'll be right back, okay?" He put on his shoes and laced them before grabbing a spring vest and heading out the door.   
  
The night was balmy and the air warm, a sure sign of the summer weather that would arrive soon. Instinctively Daisuke headed towards a part of Odaiba that he knew well: the store he had always gone to to buy candy and treats as a child.   
  
_It seems like so long ago,_ Daisuke reflected. _Hell...last week seems like an eternity ago._ The principal's talk with him had been surreal, as had the drive to Sekitomachi and the move into his room. _I can't beleive what kind of a person I was, not caring about anybody else._ It seemed that the boarding school had indeed served its purpose--it had changed Daisuke's outlook on life permanently, that was for certain.   
  
Without conscious thought, the mahogany-haired boy took the familiar steps up to the Motomiya apartment and tried the doorknob. It opened easily; and he stepped inside, where he could smell rice cooking on the stove and hear the evening news announcer's voice spilling from the TV.   
  
"Who's there?" his mother questioned, and Daisuke heard footsteps in the living room. Her voice was comforting and familiar--and Daisuke realized that he really had missed her. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes. "Hello?"   
  
She stepped into view and stood still for a moment before gathering him into a hug. "Daisuke!"   
  
_I have my family...and my friends...and someone who loves me for who I am. I could have lost all that today,_ he realized suddenly. The tears he had been holding back his entire life finally spilled down his cheeks. _I have a home, and parents, and a wonderful sister, and Tai and Miyako and Takeru...and Ken..._ Emotion welled up in Daisuke's throat as his father joined the hug. The nightmare was over, and Motomiya Daisuke had come out of it a thousand years wiser.   
  
"Hi Mom, Dad..." he finally whispered with a weak smile, "I'm home."   
  
  
  
  
~end   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Shi-chan: I am actually pleased with this ending. This is amazing for me.  
Seki: Yeah, after you rewrote it ten times.  
Ken: _Ocean Smile_ and _Boku no Blue Card_ were distracting her.  
Daisuke: Damn Tamers.  
Kenta: Watch your mouth.  
Shi-chan: Okay, all of you shut up. You're ruining my wonderful ending.  
  
  
*? What would you call them? Would it be stewardesses?   
  
  
As you can see, although Kensuke was a major factor, it really was a Daisuke centric-fic. It started with Daisuke and ended with him--and Osamu got his just desserts. >:D I may have to write a pro-Osamu fic now. And Ryo was included! Hooray!   
  
As you probably noted, the 'pager' was Ryo's Digivice, and the 'thing' he was going to check on for Ken was Wormmon, who Ken hasn't seen in like six years. There is definitely sequel room for this, IF people are interested--involving the Digital World, and I have some thoughts for it already. :)   
  
_Sibling Swap_ is up next, as well as a Yamato one-shot and some random other stuff, including Frontier. I looove Frontier.   
  
I hope everybody liked the story, and the ending. It really was a joy to write, although it certainly isn't what it started off as. One of those fics that takes on a life of its own, for certain. Please e-mail me if you find any major plot holes. ^^;; duoxheero@dragonball-gt.zzn.com   
  
And if you've been holding out on me till now, PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it!   
  
Thanks again!   
  
-The End! (Seriously!) 


End file.
